Hikari Ino's The Little Digimon
by Hikari Ino
Summary: A digimon falls in love with a balance, but is banned from his mistress to see her, but will do whatever it takes to see her, even if it means going to Gozermon.
1. Cast

**Hikari Ino's The Little Digimon**

**The Cast**

Ariel...DarkMagicianmon (my sempai)

Eric...Hikari Ino (me)

Flounder...Pikachu (pokemon also he'll be able to talk)

Sebastian...Bokomon and Neemon (Digimon season 4)

King Triton...Ladyboreamon (sempai's OC)

Scuttle...Marucho and Preyes (Bakugan Battle Brawlers)

Max...Tempest (my familiar)

Grimsby...Reki (my OC)

Chef Louie...Ruka (my friend's balance form)

Ursula...Gozermon (Sempai's OC)

Flotsam and Jetsam...Johan and Omaddon (Warlord Xana Darkside OCs)

Vanessa...Drake Darkstar (Sempai's OC)


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning**_

It was a perfect day at sea, seagulls and phoenixes were soaring over the water and the dolphins and sharks were leaping from the water and into the sky then back into the water. Suddenly from the fog, a cruise ship appeared crashing through the waves as the sailors on the ship began to sing.

_Sailors: __**I'll tell you a tale of the mystical blue**_

_**It'll put your mind into a swirl**_

_**Look out, lad. A miracle's waiting for you**_

_**In the mysterious digital world**_

On the top of the deck, a teenage girl long silver hair, icy blue eyes, she was wearing a black shirt, matching pant, shoes, and a white coat. Her Name was Hikari Ino the balance of Hope and Leader of the balances.

Standing next to her a wolf it was pure white color, he also had one bird wing and one bat wing. This was Tempest a wolf chimera and Hikari's familiar.

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..." Hikari began ruffling Tempest's fur and he barked.

"Perfect day to be at sea...eh, Reki?" Hikari asked turning to a figure.

The figure was a balance with white hair, black eyes, and was wearing a lab coat.

This must have been Reki, Hikari's righthand man.

"Oh yeah..." Reki said sickly looking pale "Delightful...I think I'm gonna heave. Oh!"

"A fine strong wind and flowing sea. Ladyboreamon must be in a pretty good mood, nya?" a balance named Ucha said as Hikari and Tempest walked in his direction. With Ucha a cat named Lilly and a cat named named Firestar.

"Ladyboreamon?" Hikari asked confused.

"A godess of the Digital world where the digimon are" Lilly explained.

Reki scoffed as he walked up to the four. "Digimon? Pfft! Illogical!" Reki mocked "Don't listen to those three, Hikari. They'll saw any of their garbage to get to you"

Ucha obviously heard this and angrily grabbed a fish and walked over to Reki.

"Now you listen here, Reki! Garbage or not I know it's true!" Ucha snapped waving the fish in Reki's face "I'm telling you they live in a far away Digital world"

"Hey get that thing out of my face!" Reki said in disgust.

The fish in her hand began to flop away until it slipped out of her hands, slapped Reki in his face several times, and went back into the sea relieved.

Sailors: _**Heave, ho. Heave, ho.**_

_**In the mysterious Digital world**_

Meanwhile in the Digital world, digimon walked flew or swam towards a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard and a young handsome man with long sliver hair, and a pair pf angel wings sticking out of his back, his attire was a white robe with a blue gem in the center of his chest his named Yuemon came up on stage. He then cleared her throat.

"Her royal highness, Ladyboreamon!" Yuemon announced.

Then a digimon a cross between Angewomon, and Ophanimon. Her name was Ladyboreamon.

"And now the court composers, Bokomon and Neemon!" Yuemon announced.

Kazoos played and everyone cheered as two figures entered. The first digimon was a Scholar Digimon. He is white and has a horned head and pointed ears. He is wearing a pink body warmer that he wears around his stomach he was Bokomon.

The second digimon was a rather skinny yellow rabbit creature with long pointed ears. He has stubby arms and wears overlarge red pants. he was Neemon.

"I'm really looking forward to this concert, guys" Ladyboreamon smiled.

"Oh your majesty" Bokomon chuckled "this will be the finest concert me and Neemon have ever conducted"

"Your kids; they will be spectacular!" Neemon agreed.

"Yes. Especially my DarkMagicianmon" Ladyboreamon said.

"Yes he has the most wonderful voice" Neemon smiled.

He and walked to the conductor's stand but Neemon nor Ladyboreamon could see an annoyed look on Bokomon's face.

"If only that boy would show up for rehearsals once in a while!" Bokomon grumbled annoyed.

He and Neemon then each got out a conductor's stick and tapped on it. The orchestra then played music. Three giant flowers appeared and then opened to reveal that inside them were Giltiamon, MysticalMagemon, DarkMagiciangirlmon, ZenAkumon, and Vexacusmon.

Giltiamon, MysticalMagemon, DarkMagiciangirlmon, ZenAkumon, and Vexacusmon.: _**Oh we are the servants of Ladyboreamon**_

_**Great mistress who loves us and named us well**_

_**Giltiamon**_

Giltiamon: _**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_

Kids: _**MysticalMagemon**_

MysticalMagemon: _**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_

Kids: _**DarkMagiciangirlmon**_

DarkMagiciangirlmon: _**La-la-la-la**_

Kids: _**ZenAkumon**_

ZenAkumon: _**La-la-la-la**_

Kids: _**Vexacusmon**_

Vexacusmon: _**La-la-la-la**_

Kids: _**And then there is the youngest in his musical debut**_

_**Our sixth little brother we're presenting him to you**_

_**To sing a song that Bokomon wrote, his voice is filed with glee**_

_**She's our sister, Dar...**_

Everyone gasped when the last flower opened to reveal no one especially Bokomon and Neemon. The four then looked at Ladyboreamon who looked very angry.

"DARKMAGICIANMON!!"

--

Meanwhile an digimon was looking at a temple of some sort as he was wearing violet Magician Armor, he had blue hair, and eyes, and carried a green staff and a green backpack. This was DarkMagicianmon, D.M for short.

"D.M !" a voice called "Wait for me!"

"Pikachu, hurry up!" D.M called back. Then a figure caught up with him.

The figure was a little yellow mouse with rosy cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail. He was Pikachu, D.M best friend.

"You know I can't go that fast" Pikachu said catching his breath.

"There it is!" D.M said pointing to the temple "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah sure. I-It's great" Pikachu said a little nervous "Now let's get outta here!"

He began to run off but D.M caught him by the tail.

"Pikachu, you're not getting cold paws now are you?" D.M asked as he dragged Pikachu as they went towards the temple.

"Who me? No way!" Pikachu lied "It just...looks damp in there. I feel like I'm coming down with something. And I got this cough" Pikachu made a really fake cough.

"Well I'm going in. You can just stay here and watch for Heartless" D.M smirked as he went inside.

"Okay you go. I'll stand and-" Pikachu said to himself before realizing what she just said.

"What? Heartless?" Pikachu gasped and he hurried inside shouting "D.M!"

He then found himself stuck in the doorway and struggled his hardest to get out but to no avail.

"D.M, I can't get in! Help me!" Pikachu cried.

D.M turned to see him stuck and chuckled "Aw Pikachu"

He then used his staff to make the doorway bigger and freed Pikachu.

"Do you really think there are Heartless here?" Pikachu asked nervously.

Unknown to them, a couple of Heartless were watching them and trekked closer.

"Pikachu, don't be such a pichu!" D.M smirked.

"I'm not a pichu I evolved last week!" Pikachu said unhappily as he and D.M proceeded deeper into the temple.

"I mean come on. Adventure's my middle name" Pikachu said nervously "Yeah! Pikachu the Adventure pokemon. That's my name don't wear it ou-"

He stopped when he saw a skeleton impaled on a pole in front of him making him yell out in terror.

"WAIT FOR ME!" he shouted and he bumped into D.M knocking him over and the two of them ran into a pillar.

"Are you okay?" D.M asked with concern.

"Yeah sure. I'm okay" Pikachu said shivering.

"Shh" D.M said as if she sensed something and climbed up into another room with his ninja skills.

He used his staff to teleport Pikachu to where he was. Once they were back together, they looked around until D.M saw something. It was a fork but D.M didn't know that.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Pikachu, have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your whole life?" D.M exclaimed as she smiled and stared at the object in beauty.

"Whoa! Cool!" Pikachu agreed sharing the same gaze then asked "But what is it?"

"I don't know but I'll bet Marucho and Preyes will!" D.M smiled putting the fork into his backpack.

She then went around the room to find more items while Pikachu had the feeling they were being watched.

"What's that? Did you hear something?" Pikachu asked.

D.M then picked up a smoking pipe and looked at it in confusion.

"I wonder what this is?" D.M asked.

"D.M?" Pikachu asked scared.

Unknown to him and from behind him, the heartless from before came quietly up behind him.

"Pikachu, nothing's going to happen" D.M told him.

Pikachu then turned slowly around to see the heartless about to take a leap out for him.

"HEATLESS! WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Pikachu shouted as he ran over to D.M getting his attention. He then saw the heartless and yelled out and the two quickly made their way up to the next level while the heartless followed.

On the next level, Pikachu with D.M were running towards the exit when D.M suddenly dropped his backpack. He grabbed it when the heartless came up making him scream. D.M then used his staff to teleport her and Pikachu past the heartless and out their exit.

Then when they made their escape, Pikachu was caught in some vines. D.M immediately saw this, ran back to untangle him, and saw the heartless coming their way. The two then ran out of the way in time for the heartless to get trapped. D.M made his exit and Pikachu went back to heartless.

"You big bully!" Pikachu snapped angrily before he stuck his tongue out.

Shere Khan clawed at him and he backed up and ran after D.M.

"Pikachu, you are a Pichu" D.M chuckled.

"I am not!" Pikachu said unhappily.

Later on a little island, two figures were sitting on a rock. One was a 11-year old blonde haired boy with glasses he was wearing white shirt with blue sleeves and a hood, shorts and blue and white shoes. This is Marucho Marokuro.

The other was a blue bakugan ball which opened to revel a black top part of his head and red eyes. This is Preyus Marucho's Guardian Bakugan.

"Marucho! Preyus!" a familiar voice called.

Preyus got startled and looked through Marucho's binoculars seeing that D.M and Pikachu were a few miles away. But he was really looking through the wrong end of the binoculars. Marucho couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Digimon and Pokemon off the port bow!" Preyus exclaimed "D.M, how ya doing kid?"

Preyus then lowered the binoculars to see that D.M and Pikachu were right in front of him.

"Whoa that was fast!" Preyus said.

"Guys, look what we found!" D.M said taking off and opening his backpack.

"Yeah we were in this temple and it was really creepy" Pikachu added.

"Human stuff huh? Let me see" Preyus said. He and Marucho picked up the backpack and Marucho took out the fork.

"Would you look at that?" Marucho said "This is no doubt special"

"What is it?" D.M asked.

"It's a dinglehopper!" Marucho explained. "Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out" he continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in his hair and attempting to spin it around. "Just give it a yank and voila!"

After that, he had curly hair. He then said to D.M "You've got yourself an awesome hairstyle that humans go nuts over" He then handed the fork back to D.M.

"A dinglehopper" D.M repeated in amazement.

Pikachu then saw the pipe stick out of D.M's backpack and asked "What about that one?"

Preyus took the pipe out and exclaimed in excitement "This I haven't seen in years! This is wonderful! An abandoned, boulbous snarfblat"

"Wow" D.M and Pikachu said to each other.

"Now the snarfblat was made in prehistoric times when humans used to just sit around and stare at each other all day" Preyus explained.

On 'stare at each other all day', Preyus came right into D.M's face and stared him in the eye.

"Boring huh?" Pikachu said rolling his eyes.

Preyus stepped back from D.M continuing "You're darn right it was. So they invented this snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me"

He demonstrated by blowing into the pipe so that he nearly choked "It's stuffed!"

When D.M heard the word 'music', he exclaimed in panic "Music?! Oh no the concert! My gosh my mistress's gonna kill me!"

He then started putting the stuff in her backpack as Pikachu gapsed "The concert was today?"

Marucho looked over the pipe saying "I could turn this thing into a planter for later days"

D.M then snatched the pipe saying "Sorry! I gotta go!"

With that, he and Pikachu headed off. When they are a mile from Marucho and Preyus, D.M turned back to them and called "Thank you, guys!"

"Anytime, guys! Anytime!" Preyus called back.

Unknown to D.M and Pikachu, an two beings were watching one had Reddish hair tied in a pony tail, wears a tattered blue Trench coat, green shirt and blackish leather pants the other had beady little eyes, wears a red shirt with Dark pants, Grayish hair, also is sporting a nose ring, and appears to be super-strength but looks really dumb.

They were Darksides named Johan and the other was named Omaddon were watching them.

Meanwhile in a dark lair, a digimon was watching D.M and Pikachu heading back to the palace via crystal ball as he sat on a throne in a dark corner. He had an amalgam Digimon like Kimeramon, except he looked more human than best like. Gozermon was the head of Unimon; minus the mane, the torso of Meramon, the arms of Andromon, the legs of Beelzemon, and the cape of Myotismon.. This was none other than Gozermon.

"Yes hurry home, young one. We wouldn't want to miss Ladyboreamon's celebration now would we?" Gozermon said fiendishly. He then scoffed "Celebration indeed. HA! We would always have the most fantastic of all feasts when I lived in the palace"

As she said the last part, he took a juicy caterpillar from a bug-infested cupboard and ate it.

"And now look at me wasted away to nothing. Banished, exiled, and practically starving while she and the rest of those digimon celebrate. Well I'll give her something to celebrate soon enough!" He then paused to regain his composure and then looked in another direction "JOHAN! OMADDON!"

Meanwhile back with Johan and Omaddon, Omaddon bumped his head really hard making Johan giggle.

"Yes, sir?" Johan asked.

"I want you to keep an extra close watch on Ladyboreamon's little servant" Gozermon explained.

Johan and Omaddon nodded and they quickly followed after D.M.

Back in the lair, Gozermon smiled fiendishly as he finished "He may be the key to Ladyboreamon's undoing"

He then chuckled evilly envisioning his revenge.


	3. Chapter 2 DM's Dream

**Chapter 2**

**D.M's Dream**

At the palace, Pikachu was waiting outside the goddess's chamber listening to what Ladyboreamon was talking about until a group of digimon came by, one was a Agumon but had red training braces on his arm.

The second teen was young blue wolf digimon who wears a red headband and a pair of large red boxing gloves., he was Gaomon.

The third was a vegetation Digimon who resembles a small flower-like creature. Her face consists of black circular shapes. She was called Lalamon.

The fourth was a Bird Digimon with a smaller toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings. This was Falcomon.

"So how's it going in there?" Gaomon asked.

"Danny's in a lot of trouble." Pikachu answered

"Yeah, I don't know if Ladyboreamon could be any angrier or disappointed in him." Pikachu said.

"I can't believe he missed the concert, why didn't you remind him Pikachu?" Agumon asked him with a bit of anger.

"What do you think I am Agumon, his keeper?" Pikachu asked

"He's right you know." Gaomon said.

"Huh?" The all asked, making sure that they actually heard Gaomon agree with Pikachu.

"D.M has to be responsible if he is to ever become accepted into Ladyboreamon's army." Gaomon said to them

"Well no offence Gaomon, but I think D.M even wants to be a part of his army." Falcomon said.

"Wonder what they're saying?" Lalamon asked.

"Let's find out." Pikachu said creeping the door slowly open.

"Are you sure it's right to eavesdrop on their conversation?" Lalamon asked.

"Don't worry it won't be long." Agumon reassured her.

So they slightly opened the door and peaked their eyes in and saw Ladyboreamon, Neemon, and Bokomon standing in front of D.M.

"D.M, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." LadyBoreamon told him.

"Look, mistress. It just slipped my mind." D.M apologized.

LadyBoreamon scolded. "Because of your careless behavior"

"Careless and reckless." Bokomon added.

"The concert would not have been-" LadyBoreamon said but was cut off by Bokomon again.

"Ruined! Completely destroyed!" Bokomon snapped at the digimon. "This concert was supposed to be the proudest moment of my entire life but thanks to you my reputation has gone down the drain!" he continued to yell at him

Outside the room the gang couldn't take it anymore so they barged in to defend D.M..

"Would you back off already Bokomon, it WASN'T his fault!" Pikachu defended D.M.

"Really, care to explain then Pikachu?" LadyBoreamon asked.

Pikachu looked around and everyone was expecting him to give an answer.

"Well you see we were being chased by some Heartless." he explained. "We managed to escape them, and were safe afterward. But then Preyus and Marucho came by and he's all blah, blah, blah."

"Preyus and Marucho?" LadyBoreamon asked.

"Oops!" Pikachu said, realizing he blurted out too much as he hid behind the others, who glared at him.

"You went to the real world again?" LadyBoreamon asked in disbelief.

"Come on, no need to loose it nothing happened." D.M responded, simpering.

"Oh, D.M. How many times do we have to go through this?" LadyBoreamon scolded. "You could have been seen by one of those barbaric... mortals!"

"What do you got against mortals? They're not barbarians!" D.M argued with a snap.

"They're extremely dangerous. Do you think I would want to see my youngest student as a head trophy above a fireplace?" King LadyBoreamon asked.

" I'm a champion, I'm not an In-training!" D.M snapped in annoyance.

"Don't you talk back to me with that tone of voice, D.M!" LadyBoreamon said angrily. "As long as you live in my palace, and you're my student, you will obey what I tell you without question!"

"Oh, come on! Will you just listen-" D.M started.

"Not another word!" LadyBoreamon shouted angrily. "And I never, EVER want to hear of you going to the mortal world again! IS THAT CLEAR?"

That suddenly stirred Gaomon up. "SHUT UP!.!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone looked at him, shocked by his anger.

"Stay out of this Gaomon, this has nothing to do with you!" LadyBoreamon scolded Gaomon.

"No he's right! Can't you see you're being too hard on D.M?" Agumon said.

Pikachu then stepped by her side. "Yeah! Leave D.M alone, and- and GET YOUR OWN DAMN LIFE!" He agreed with a snap.

D.M then turned towards LadyBoreamon with an angry look, and he was about to snap at him in agreement with Pikachu. But before D.M could even open his mouth, his eyes flooded up with tears, and he simply flew off angrily. Before they left to follow after D.M, the gang glared at LadyBoreamon and ran off.

LadyBoreamon felt guilty as she sat down in her throne while Neemon and Bokomon stood next to him.

"Hmph. Teens." Bokomon said, rolling his eyes. "They think they're all that."

"How would you know that?" Neemon asked.

"Instincts." He replied.

"You don't think I was too hard on them, do you?" LadyBoreamon asked.

"On Gaomon yes, D.M; not enough." Bokomon shook his head. He then started to explain. "If he was my boy I would show him whose the big boss around here. And not let him 'talk on about flying off and seeing the mortal world'. Nope. Me and Neemon would keep him under tight watch."

"Hm. You are absolutely right, Bokomon." LadyBoreamon agreed as Bokomon smirked.

'He is your majesty?" Neemon asked

"That's right, D.M needs supervision, by someone who can look after him all the time, and you two are the best ones for the job." She explained.

Both their eyes widened at hearing this. "What? Us watching over that boy 24/7" Bokomon said.

"Yeah your highness, what can we do I mean, I'm only eight, and Bokomon would probably be like five." Neemon added.

"Well, that "ghost" is MY star pupil. And if you won't agree to do it, you two might possibly get demoted to cleaning the Mammothmon cages." LadyBoreamon explained with a frown.

They both then let out a sigh.

"Let's go Neemon." Bokomon said as they walked away.

"I can't believe we got stuck with the job of watching over a young champion." Bokomon complained to Neemon.

"What are you complaining about, you're the one who suggested us." Neemon said.

"I didn't think he'd take me that seriously." Bokomon said snapping Neemon's pants as they looked out at the courtyard to see D.M, Pikachu, Gaomon, Agumon, Falcomon, and Lalamon were flying off somewhere? Well D.M, Lalamon, and Falcomon flew, and Pikachu, Agumon, and Gaomon started running after them.

"Hey where are they going?" Neemon asked but noticed Bokomon was running after them.

Later, Bokomon had followed the kids to a blocked cove. He was a yard from them, and he hid behind a rock. Then, Neemon caught up to him.

"Bokomon next time wait for me." Neemon scolded, trying to catch his breath.

"Quiet, look over there." Bokomon said pointing to the gang who were looking around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Neemon and Bokomon ducked down so they wouldn't be seen.

They then pulled away a boulder covering the cove and they went in. Neemon and Bokomon ran in as well but Bokomon got caught in it.

"Bokomon I'm stuck!" Neemon said.

Bokomon then grabbed Neemon's arms and pulled as hard as he could and ended up pulling him out and they rolled along and crashed into something.

"Whoa." Neemon said when he saw the grotto, seeing that it was full of human things. He and Bokomon then saw D.M examining the fork as the others looked at him with concern.

"D.M, are you okay?" Falcomon asked.

D.M sighed sadly. "If only I could make my mistress understand." He said.

"Huh?" Neemon asked in confusion. Bokomon then clamped Neemon's mouth shut.

"I just don't see the way she does." D.M continued. "Just how can an awesome world that makes such cool things can be bad?"

Neemon and Bokomon then scampered behind a barrel, and watched D.M, who began to sing.

D.M: _**Look at this stuff**_

_**Isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

He put the fork on a candelabrum that already had a knife and spoon on it.

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the ghost?**_

_**The ghost who has everything**_

_**Look, at this trove**_

_**Treasure untold**_

_**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**_

_**Looking around here you'd think**_

_**Well, yeah, he's got everything**_

_**I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**_

_**I got whozits and whatzits galore**_

_**You want thingamabobs?**_

_**I got twenty**_

He got out a case of corkscrews, and showed it to the others. He then put it down as he sighed sadly and sat down.

D.M: _**But who cares?**_

_**No big deal**_

_**I want more**_

Neemon and Bokomon continued to watch as they each raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where this was going.

D.M: _**I wanna be where the people are**_

He looked up at a music box with a man and a woman dancing on it, ballroom style.

_**I wanna see**_

_**Wanna see 'em dancing**_

He spun it around a bit.

_**Walking around on those-**_

"What do ya call them?" D.M asked.

Pikachu held up his leg, and pointed to his own foot while smiling as Pikachu answered. "Feet?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." D.M smiled with a chuckle.

"Hmph." Bokomon said, rolling his eyes.

D.M: _**Flying around**_

_**You won't get too far**_

_**Legs are required for jumping, dancing**_

_**Strolling around a**_

"What's that word again?" D.M wondered.

D.M: _**Street**_

_**On where they walked**_

_**On where they run**_

_**On where they stay all day in the sun**_

_**Wanderin' free**_

_**Wish I can be**_

_**Part of that world**_

_**What would I give**_

_**If I could live out of that palace?**_

Neemon and Bokomon continued to walk around until they bumped into something, and they saw... MONSTERS! But it was actually their reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made them scream with wide eyes, big mouths and their tongues sticking out. They then tumbled backwards into a big barrel.

_**What would I pay **_

_**To spend a day warn on the sand?**_

D.M and his gang then lay down on the ground, smiling. D.M then sat up sadly.

D.M: _**Betcha on that land**_

_**They understand **_

_**That they don't reprimand their young ones**_

_**Tired of whining**_

_**Sick of flying**_

_**Ready to stand**_

They then ran over to a bookcase, and D.M picked up a book and looked through it.

D.M:_**And ready to know what the people know**_

_**Ask them my questions and get some answers**_

Meanwhile, Neemon and Bokomon rolled around dizzily in the barrel. Then, D.M and the others were looking at a painting of a woman with a lit candle.

D.M: _**What's a fire and why does it**_

_**What the word?**_

_**Burn**_

_**When it's my turn?**_

_**Wouldn't I love?**_

D.M flew up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as the others looked on, smiling.

_**Love to explore the world out and above?**_

He then flew down sadly with his friends watching sadly.

D.M: _**Out of this dream**_

_**Wish I could be**_

_**Part of that world**_

The song ended when Neemon and Bokomon fell out of the barrel, and then on a jack-in-the-box launching them across the room, causing a crash which made everyone besides D.M hide. He then saw Neemon covered with random objects as he had a necklace on, along with a pipe in his mouth with his chin lying on an accordion that was going up and down, and up and down. Bokomon was on top of Neemon, and the two seemed to be glaring at D.M intently.

"Neemon? Bokomon?" D.M asked in surprise.

Neemon then spat the pipe out of his mouth as he stood up, and Bokomon got off of him. "D.M, what are you- How could you- WHAT IS ALL THIS?" Bokomon asked angrily, throwing the items off himself.

"It's- uh- just my collection." D.M replied nervously. Then the gang came out from hiding as D.M spoke.

"Oh, I see. Your collection." Bokomon said calmly as he smiled and looked at a gold watch, and then got angry again, tossing the items away as he shouted. "IF YOUR TEACHER, KNEW ABOUT THIS, SHE'D-"

"Dude you're not gonna tell him, are you?" Pikachu asked in worry, getting in Bokomon's face.

"Yeah, D.M's in enough trouble already." Agumon said.

"Yeah come on you two, he would never understand!" D.M begged.

Neemon sighed. "Look, D.M. You're under a lot of pressure, so why don't I make a nice cup of your favorite drink and we'll forgot this..." Neemon said, taking D.M's hand, and the group began to walk off when D.M heard a noise.

"What the?" D.M asked in confusion, flying off to find the source of the noise.

The group then ran after D.M.

"D.M where are you going?!" Lalamon yelled out.

"Why am not surprised." Bokomon said.

"Never mind that's, he's getting away." Neemon said.

D.M had flew off from the edge of a forest and went through a portal to the real world and looked out to sea to see a ship shooting off fireworks in the sky.

"Wow." D.M said in wonder.

"What's going on?" Agumon said.

"Look." Falcomon said.

"It's beautiful." Lalamon said.

"What is?" Neemon said as him, Bokomon, Gaomon, and Pikachu caught up to them.

"By the Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon said.

Then D.M flew off heading for the ship.

"D.M! For crying out loud get back here!" Bokomon called out.

"He never listens." Bokomon said.

"Let's follow him." Gaomon said as they held on to Lalamon and Falcomon and they flew off after D.M but decided to give him some space.


	4. Chapter 3 A Digimon in Love

**Chapter 3**

**A Digimon in Love**

When D.M got over to the ship, he climbed up the side and looked on to see that there was a party.

When he looked to his right, he saw a wolf it was pure white color, he also had one bird wing and one bat wing. He then stopped and his ears twitched and he began searching around the ship till he came towards D.M. The digimon then yelped and hid. He then decided to check if the wolf had left, only to see him face-to-face. The wolf then smiled and licked D.M's cheek.

"Tempest! Here, boy!" A teenage female voice called.

This got Tempest's attention, and he turned around, and ran off for the source of the voice while D.M looked on, seeing where Tempest was going.

Tempest ran over to Hikari, and started licking her like crazy as she laughed happily. "Okay, okay. I get it, Tempest!" Hikari said with a smile.

When D.M saw Hikari, his heartbeat started going really fast. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. His jaw then dropped open, and his tongue fell out as a goofy smile came onto his face.

'Wow, she's gorgeous.' He thought

"Hey there, D.M! Quite a show, eh?" A familiar voice called.

D.M turned immediately around to see Marucho with Preyus on his shoulder climbing over to him.

"Guys, keep it down! They'll hear you." D.M scolded.

"Oh, I get it. We're being spies." Preyus said with a smirk. He then shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

D.M then pulled him back down.

"Do you ever listen?" D.M asked, "By the way look over there." D.M said pointing to Hikari, who played with Tempest. "I've never seen a mortal this close before. Oh – have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?" He said in awe.

Preyus took a look at Tempest, thinking D.M was talking about him. "I don't know looks hairy."

"Not the wolf, I mean the girl." D.M said, pointing to Hikari.

"Oh well in that case I've never seen someone as good as her." Preyus said

"I've seen her before she Hikari Ino the balance of Hope" Marucho said

"Balance of Hope" D.M said looking at Hikari she had a hopeful look to her

Then, Reki came on the deck, trying to get everyone's attention. "Quiet! Quiet please!" He called.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as everyone looked in his direction. "Now, it is my greatest pleasure to give Hikari a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

Everyone, except for Tempest, Hikari, D.M, Marucho, and Preyus, cheered and whistled.

"Oh, Reki, you shouldn't have." Hikari said.

"I know." The balance said with a smile, walking over to a large object that was covered by a sheet. "Happy Birthday, Hikari!"

He pulled the sheet off to reveal the object to be a stupid-looking, but accurate statue of Hikari in her armor attire.

The real Hikari looked at the statue nervously. Tempest just glared angrily at the statue with a growl.

Hikari then looked at Reki. "Gee, Reki-san. I guess it's, it's really something." She said with a loss of words.

"Well, I supervised the sculpting myself, but I hoped the statue would be a good wedding present, but..." Reki began before Hikari cut his sentence short.

"Oh, Reki-san. Please don't start." Hikari told him as she walked towards the railing of the ship as D.M, Marucho. and Preyus were hiding. "You aren't upset because I didn't marry Chazz Princeton of Duel Academy Island, are you?"

Reki then sighed. "Look, Hikari. It's not that you keep on turning down every boy I come to call, but- well- you do. Anyways, it's just that the entire kingdom wants you to be with a great guy that you might love." He said. "And- well- you're not really looking hard enough."

Hikari then sat on the railing, watching the sea and sky. "Well, that right boy's out there somewhere. I just haven't found him yet." She replied as D.M smiled upon hearing this. "But when the time's right, I'll know. It'll hit me good. Like, well, lightning."

Then, the sky grew dark, and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caught their attention.

"Me and my big mouth." Hikari said.

"Hurricane a'comin'!" Ryoga shouted as he ran from the crows nest down to the deck at the speed of light. "Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

Everyone on the deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the rigging as it began to rain really hard. Meanwhile, Bokomon, Neemon, Pikachu, Lalamon, Gaomon, Agumon, and Falcomon were trying to remain in altitude but soon started flying for the waters then got tumbled in the waves.

Back on the ship, D.M, Marucho, and Preyus hung onto the side of the ship for dear life.

"The wind's really starting to pick up!" Marucho shouted.

"Keep holding on!" D.M told him.

Then, Marucho and Preyus literally got blown away.

"WHOA! DDDDDDD.MMMMM!" Preyus shouted as he and Marucho blew away in the wind.

D.M then got blown off of the side of the ship, but he luckily flew to self-right himself. A flash of lightning then hit the boat, setting the mast ablaze. D.M gasped.

On the ship, Hikari saw a rock looming ahead of the ship. "ABANDON SHIP!" She shouted before the ship crashed into the rock, causing everyone to fall off of the ship.

In the water, Reki was flapping his arms as if he was trying to fly.

"Reki, Hang on!" Hikari exclaimed, as she helped him into the lifeboat.

They were about to row off when Hikari heard a panicked bark. She looked up at the enflamed ship, and gasped. Tempest was on the deck trapped by a wall of fire.

"Oh no, Tempest!" Hikari shouted. She then dove into the water.

The teenager swam towards the ship, and climbed up the side. She then heard a crack from behind her, and she spun around to see the mast falling towards her. She successfully jumped out of the way. The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamites, fireworks, etc.

Hikari sighed with relief, and ran up to where Tempest was trapped, and opened her arms wide. "Jump, Tempest!" She exclaimed. "Come on boy, jump! You can do it!"

Without hesitation, Tempest jumped into Hikari's arms, and she ran off with Tempest in her arms, only to get her own foot stuck. She also accidentally threw Tempest into the water. Tempest then swam up to the lifeboat and got in it, soggy wet and not too happy.

As Hikari struggled to get herself free, her friend Anemine looked up at the ship, and saw something that made her gasp. "HIKARI LOOK OUT!" She shouted, pointing to a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder.

Hikari looked to her left at the barrel of gunpowder. The ship's top deck then exploded. Everyone gasped in horror.

D.M wasn't any less shocked, and he looked frantically for Hikari. He then looked left, and saw an unconscious Hikari (whose outfit looked tattered) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. The raft then tipped over, causing her to roll into the sea, and sink. D.M then took a deep breath and dove in, and grabbed Hikari, swam up to the surface, and flew to shore with Hikari in his arms.

The next morning, D.M was sitting next to Hikari's unconscious body. Marucho and Preyus then came up to them.

D.M looked up at them. "Guys tell me. Is she- dead?" He asked.

Marucho opened Hikari's eyelid a bit, and closed it. "It's hard for me to say, but I don't know." he said sadly.

Preyus, being a bakugan didn't know much about the human world, went over to Hikari's bare foot, and put his ear (disturbing putting someone's bare foot to the side of your face ) to it. "Aw, no. I - I can't make out a heartbeat." He said sadly.

Then, Hikari started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.

"No, wait! She's breathing." D.M exclaimed in relief. "She's so, beautiful." He stroked her hair as he began to sing.

D.M: _**What would I give **_

_**To live where you are? **_

_**What would I pay **_

_**To stay here beside you? **_

At that same moment, Bokomon, Neemon, Pikachu, Lalamon, Gaomon, Agumon, and Falcomon got washed up onto the shore and they looked up at D.M.

_**What would I do to see you **_

_**Smiling at me? **_

When Bokomon and Neemon saw D.M next to Hikari, they stared for a minute, and gasped as their jaws dropped open as far as they could, but Marucho and Preyus closed their mouths for them.

_**Where would we walk? **_

_**Where would we run? **_

_**If we could stay all day in the sun? **_

_**Just you and me **_

Hikari began to wake up and her eyes opened and she saw D.M looking over her. But because her vision was blurry, and the sun was burning, instead of seeing D.M as a digimon, she saw a human boy with the same looks as D.M. She then smiled.

_**And I could be **_

_**Part of your world**_

D.M looked up and to his left when he heard a barking. He saw that Tempest was running his way.

D.M then immediately hid with the others, as Tempest came up to Hikari, who struggled to get up, and nuzzled her cheek, and looked back towards D.M, who dove into the water.

"Hikari!" A familiar voice called.

Then, Reki came up to Hikari, and helped her to his feet. His outfit looked pretty tattered.

"Oh, Hikari. I nearly had a heart attack, I though you were a goner." Reki said in relief.

"A boy- rescued me..." Hikari said, half to herself. "He was singing... He had the most- sincerest singing voice..."

"It looks like someone's swallowed too much seawater." Reki assumed. "Let's go." He turned towards Tempest, who was looking on at the sea. "Come on Tempest."

With that, Hikari, Reki, and Tempest walked up to the castle.

Meanwhile, D.M and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks.

"Okay. We will forget whole thing ever happened." Bokomon explained. "Ladyboreamon will never know. If you don't tell, I won't tell. I'll stay in one piece."

"Agreed." The others said.

D.M continued to eye Hikari as he concluded his song.

D.M: _**I don't know when **_

_**I don't know how **_

_**But I know something's starting right now **_

_**Watch and you'll see **_

_**Some day I'll be **_

_**Part of your world!**_

Meanwhile Johan and Omaddon were watching the entire thing from behind another rock.

Meanwhile in his dark lair, Gozermon watched the entire thing from his lackeys' point-of-view. He was shocked at first but he then laughed.

"Oh I can't stand it! It's too easy!" the evil digimon exclaimed in disbelief and happiness. "The child is in love with a balance. And not just any balance; a PRINCESS!" he laughed.

"His mistress will love that" she said with sarcasm and a smirk "Ladyboreamon's headstrong, lovesick, young, innocent student would make a fine addition to my little garden"

She turned towards a group of creatures with white skin and zippered mouths. These creatures known as Nobodies cowered in fear as he chuckled evilly and his chuckle turned into a derisive laugh.


	5. Chapter 4 In Digital

**Chapter 4**

**In Digital**

At the palace the next day, Giltiamon, MysticalMagemon, DarkMagiciangirlmon, ZenAkumon, and Vexacusmon were in a long line waiting outside the bathroom door while Danny was inside.

"D.M, what are you doing in there, honestly you're in there longer than ZenAkumon!" Giltiamon complained.

"What was that?" ZenAkumon said seizing Giltiamon by the collar.

"Nothing." Giltiamon cringed

The door then opened, and D.M came out, humming to himself seemingly happily obvious to everything around him.

"What's with him?" Vexacusmon asked rhetorically.

D.M then bumped into Ladyboreamon.

"Oh! Morning, Mistress." D.M greeted as he helped Ladyboreamon up. The young digimon then left, continuing to sing to himself.

"Well, looks like D.M's got it bad." MysticalMagemon said.

"What are you talking about MysticalMagemon?" Ladyboreamon asked in confusion.

"Doesn't it seem obvious, Ladyboreamon?" DarkMagiciangirlmon asked, and she spoke in a romantic tone. "D.M's in love."

"D.M? In love?" Ladyboreamon asked in surprise. He then smiled at the thought of it.

Later, in the park, Bokomon and Neemon were pacing back and forth in front of a rock. D.M sat on the rock, picking petals off of a flower.

"Okay, so far, so good." Bokomon said. "Ladyboreamon probably doesn't know. But keeping big secret won't be really easy." He said glaring at Neemon.

"What are you looking at?" Neemon asked.

"Nothing." Bokomon said.

"She loves me..." D.M said as he picked a flower petal, then spoke in a disappointed tone as he picked another. "Hmmm, she loves me not..." He picked off the last petal and exclaimed in happiness. "She loves me! Oh Yeah! I knew it!"

"D.M, stop talking like maniac!" Bokomon said to D.M.

"I've gotta see her again! Tonight! Jack knows where she lives." D.M exclaimed.

"D.M, please, keep your head out of the clouds where it doesn't belong!" Neemon complained.

"I'll fly over to her castle." D.M said. "Then have Pikachu, Lalamon, Agumon, Gaomon, and Falcomon will try to get her attention, and then we'll go..." Before he could finish, D.M got cut off by Bokomon.

"Right HERE is your home!" Bokomon snapped.

"Guys, I think I feel a song coming on." Pikachu said to the others.

"D.M, listen to me and Neemon." Bokomon said. "The real world, it's a big mess. Life in the digital is better than anything over there!"

Bokomon: _**The algae is always greener**_

_**In some old fish's lake**_

He, and Neemon came over to D.M, who was looking at the sky, daydreaming.

Neemon: _**You dream about going out there**_

_**But that is big mistake**_

Neemon shook his head to D.M, who turned away angrily.

Bokomon: _**Just look at the world around you**_

_**Right here in this magic world**_

A lot of Biyomon flew around D.M, who enjoyed it and flew a little upward as he twirled a bit.

Neemon: _**Such wonderful things surround you**_

_**What more are ya lookin' for?**_

Bokomon: _**That in Digital**_

_**In Digital**_

_**Darling, it's better**_

_**Way, way much better**_

_**Take it from me**_

As Bokomon sang, Bokomon and Neemon did a charade of pushing something heavy, and then falling on they front, panting

Bokomon: _**Out on the shore they work all day**_

_**Out in the sun they slave away **_

All four: _**While we're devotin' **_

_**Full time to floatin' **_

_**In Digital**_

Bokomon and Neemon then jumped up, and landed next to Floramon that then played some bongo drums. Bokomon and Neemon then joined him.

Bokomon, Neemon, and Floramon: _**Down here all the In trianing are happy**_

Bokomon and Neemon: _**As off through the winds they roll**_

Bokomon, Neemon, and Floramon: _**The In trianing on the land ain't happy**_

Bokomon and Neemon: _**They're sad 'cause they're in the bowl**_

Koromon then appeared lying on a cloud, hovering three inches over a plate.)

_**But In trianing in the bowl is lucky**_

_**He's in for a worser fate**_

_**One day when the boss get hungry**_

Koromon then is dropped into the plate.

Koromon: _**Guess who's gonna be on the plate**_

Neemon and Bokomon: _**No way!**_

_**In **__**Digital**_

_**In Digital**_

_**Nobody beats us, fries us**_

_**Or eats us in fricassee**_

Bokomon and Neemon then saw a hook, picked it up in disgust and threw it away.

Bokomon and Neemon: _**We're what the mortals love to cook**_

Neemon and Bokomon: _**In this ol' place, we're off the hook**_

All four: _**We got no troubles, life is the bubbles**_

_**In Digital**_

Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon: _**Digital**_

Bokomon and Neemon: _**In Digital**_

Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon: _**Digital**_

Bokomon: _**Since life is sweet here**_

Neemon: _**We got the beat here**_

Both: _**Naturally**_

Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon: _**Naturally-ly-ly-ly**_

Bokomon: _**Even the sturgeon and the ray**_

As he sang that, Neemon then pointed to Terriermon and Lopmon.

Neemon: _**They get the urge n' start to play**_

Terriermon started playing a clarinet-like twig and Lopmon used rocks as cymbals.

All of them: _**We got the spirit, you got to hear it**_

_**In Digital**_

Bokomon: _**The newt play the flute**_

Neemon: _**The carp play the harp**_

Bokomon: _**The plaice play the bass**_

Neemon: _**And they soundin' sharp**_

Bokomon: _**The bass play the brass**_

Neemon: _**The chub play the tub**_

Both: _**The fluke is the duke of soul**_

Whamon: _**Yeah**_

Bokomon: _**The ray he can play**_

Neemon: _**The lings on the strings**_

Bokomon: _**The trout rockin' out**_

Neemon: _**The blackfish, she sings**_

Bokomon: _**The smelt and the sprat**_

Neemon: _**They know where it's at**_

Both: _**And look that blowdude BLOW!**_

Unnoticed, Pikachu, Lalamon, Agumon, Gaomon, and Falcomon stopped dancing and ran over to D.M. Pikachu whispered into his ear. D.M smiled and the six snuck off.

Both: _**YEEEEAAAAHHH!!**_

Both: _**In Digital**_

Everyone: _**Digital**_

Neemon and Bokomon: _**In Digital**_

Everyone: _**Digital**_

Bokomon: _**When the sardine **_

_**Begin the beguine **_

_**It's music to me!**_

Neemon: _**What do they got? A lot of sand **_

_**We got a hot Eletric Mayhem**_

Neemon: _**Each little clam here **_

_**Know how to jam here **_

_**In Digital**_

Bokomon: _**Each little slug here **_

_**Cuttin' a rug here **_

_**In Digital**_

All of them: _**Each little snail here **_

_**Know how to wail here **_

Bokomon and Neemon: _**That's why it's hotter **_

Neemon and Bokomon: _**Like in the water**_

Both: _**Yeah! We're in luck here **_

_**Out of the muck here **_

_**In Diiiiiggggiiiiitttaaaalllllll!**_

When Bokomon and Neemon finished their song, everyone noticed that D.M has left. So did Pikachu, Lalamon, Agumon, Gaomon, and Falcomon.

"D.M?" Neemon asked.

"Guys?" Bokomon asked

Everyone but Bokomon and Neemon leaves the scene now.

"Someone has to glue D.M's feet to the floor." Neemon complained.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" A voice called. Bokomon and Neemon spun around to see Yuemon flying their way.

When Yuemon was right above the two, he looked up at them, panting heavily. "Bokomon, I've been looking everywhere for you and Neemon!" he said. "I have have got important message from Ladyboreamon!"

"Ladyboreamon?" Bokomon asked in fear.

Stitch nodded. "She told me that she has to see you right away!" He said. "It's something about my brother!" He then flying off, leaving Bokomon and Neemon in a state of shock.

Bokomon and Neemon looked at each other. "She knows!" They both gasped.

**I know it sounded corny but what can you do, Also the next chapter is going to make me cry I know it**


	6. Chapter 5 Destruction of the Grotto

**Chapter 5**

**Destruction of the Grotto**

Later, in the throne room, Ladyboreamon was sitting in his throne, waiting patiently for Bokomon and Neemon.

"Let's see now." Ladyboreamon chuckled, smiling. "Oh, who could the lucky digital girl be?"

She then looked up and saw a nervous Bokomon and Neemon at the entrance. She cleared her throat. "Bokomon, Neemon, come in."

"Remember Neemon. We mustn't overreact." Bokomon said to himself. "Stay possible."

"Gotcha." Neemon said

When the two were a foot in front of Ladyboreamon, they looked at him. "Yes?" Bokomon said in a squeaky voice.

He noticed this, cleared his throat and spoke in his normal voice. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You summoned us?" Neemon asked

"Yes boys, I'm concerned about D.M." Ladyboreamon said, then asked. "Have you two noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Oh, uh, peculiar as in?" Bokomon asked nervously.

"Yeah a little more specific please?" Neemon asked.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself…" Ladyboreamon explained. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Oh- well, we-" Bokomon stammered, his eyes narrowing left and right rapidly.

"Guys…" Ladyboreamon said, getting a bit anxious.

"Hmm?" Bokomon and Neemon asked nervously. Ladyboreamon signaled them to come closer, and they did.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." Ladyboreamon said.

Neemon gulped, then asked nervously. "Keeping something?" He began to sweat.

"What're you talking about your majesty?" Bokomon asked nervously

"About D.M?" Ladyboreamon responded.

Bokomon and Neemon looked down at Bokomon's legs, seeing that they were shaking. Bokomon held them still he and Neemon looked back at King Atem.

"D.M…?" Bokomon said.

"In love?" Ladyboreamon asked, smiling devilishly. That did it. Bokomon and Neemon couldn't hold it in any longer.

"WE TRIED TO STOP HIM, MADAM!" Neemon exploded, falling to his knees as he grabbed Ladyboreamon 's legs.

"HE WOULDN'T LISTEN!" Bokomon exploded along with Neemon, "WE TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM THE BALANCE GIRL!

"SHE IS BAD! SHE IS TROUBLE! SHE-" Neemon shouted but was suddenly cut off.

"Balance?" Ladyboreamon asked in shock, then yelled angrily as she came directly in Bokomon's and Neemon's faces, making them lean so far back that they fell onto their own back. "WHAT ABOUT BALANCES?.!.?.!"

Bokomon realized what he said. "Balances?" He asked nervously. "Uh- Neemon, help me out here!"

Bokomon looked at Neemon, who was giving him the cold shoulder pretending he wasn't there. The digimon then looked at Ladyboreamon with a nervous smile.

"Who said anything about balances?" Bokomon lied as he and Neemon backed up.

The two then turned tail, and began to run off when Ladyboreamon grabbed Bokomon by his warmer, and Neemon by pants, making them run in place. The goddess then walked off, with her grip still on Bokomon and Neemon.

Later, Pikachu, Lalamon, Agumon, Gaomon, and Falcomon led D.M back to the grotto.

"Guys. Can't you tell me why you brought me back here, I hate being tortured?" D.M asked as they went into the cove.

"You'll see!" Pikachu said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" They exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and they pointed ahead, as D.M looked on in surprise, and he gasped when he saw...

"Hikari's statue!" D.M exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?"

"It fell into the sea last night, and we founded on shore." Agumon explained. "Then, we decided to bring it here since you might like it."

D.M then smiled at her. "Oh, you're the greatest, Guys." He exclaimed, giving them hugs.

"You're welcome." Lalamon said blushing as she hugged D.M back.

D.M then went over to the statue. "It looks just like her. It's even got her eyes." He said, admiring the statue and he pretended. "Hey, good looking. Wanna run away with me?" He then chuckled. "Man, this is the greatest day of my life guys!"

The next thing the six had heard footsteps. D.M spun and yelped when he saw a shadowed Ladyboreamon except for her eyes, which had an angry look in them at the entrance with an intent look on her face.

"Mistress?.!" D.M exclaimed in shock.

The gang hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out. Bokomon and Neemon stood right behind Ladyboreamon, looking down at the ground in guilt.

"I consider myself a reasonable digimon and I have kept my patience up until now, D.M." Ladyboreamon said, stepping out of the shadows as she walked towards D.M and he stopped a yard in front of him. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!"

D.M bit his lip, and began to explain. "But mistress, I-" His sentence got cut short by Ladyboreamon.

"Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a balance girl from drowning?" She demanded.

"Mistress, I had to!" D.M argued.

"Contact between the real world and the digital world is forbidden! D.M, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Ladyboreamon scolded.

"But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" D.M exclaimed.

"Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Ladyboreamon said coldly, turning around.

"You're being heartless ! You don't even know Hikari!" D.M snapped angrily while glaring at Ladyboreamon.

"Know her? I don't have to meet her or know her!" The goddess snapped, turning to face D.M. "They're all the same; Spineless, savage, cold-hearted hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games; incapable of having any feelings-"

That did it for D.M because he couldn't hold it in anymore. "**BUT** **MISTRESS I LOVE HER!.!.!**" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The digimon gasped at his own words and he clamped his mouth shut and hid behind the statue, but he still looked at Ladyboreamon.

Neemon gasped while the others' eyes widened in shock.

"No." Ladyboreamon said in disbelief and shock. He then got angry. "Have you finally lost your mind, D.M? She's a balance! You're a digimon!" He yelled.

"I don't care!" D.M pouted.

"So help me, DarkMagicianmon, I'm gonna get through to you. And if talking to you isn't enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Ladyboreamon said menacingly as she started to give off a fiery aura, making the others gulped as they hide.

Then, Ladyboreamon started destroying everything that D.M thought valuable by pointing the Puzzle from shelf to shelf, blasting all of D.M's collection with an energy blast from his Millennium item.

"Mistress!" D.M said, trying to make his mistress and teacher stop but to no avail. "No! No, mistress! Please! Stop! Quit it!"

When everything else was destroyed, Ladyboreamon turned towards the statue of Hikari, and pointed her power at it. D.M then saw this, and gasped in horror. "**MISTRESS, NO!**"

But it was too late. An orb of light charged and a blast fired out and the statue, destroying it.

After that, D.M looked down at the remains in shock. His shock then turned into sadness and started to cry as he buried his face in his arms and sat down. Ladyboreamon's anger then turned to guilt. She lowered her arms, and walked off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Pikachu, Bokomon, Neemon, Lalamon, Agumon, Gaomon, and Falcomon came out of their hiding spots, and came over to D.M.

Bokomon then spoke to D.M. "Look, D.M. We-"

"Just go away." D.M said, still crying.

Bokomon sighed sadly, and walked off with the others following.

As D.M continued to cry Johan and Omaddon entered through a dark portal and stood a yard behind D.M.

"Poor kid." Johan said as he and the others came over to D.M.

The digimon stopped crying, dried his eyes, and turned to see Johan and Omaddon.

"Poor kid, indeed." Omaddon added.

"Looks like he's got a pretty serious problem." Johan said. "If only there was something we could do. But there is something, don't you think so Omaddon."

"Uh yeah, there is something." Omaddon mumbled

"Who- who the heck are you guys?" D.M asked, a little scared.

"Relax, digimon." Johan said.

"We represent someone who can help you." Omaddon said to D.M in a cawing like voice as he flew around him.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Johan added.

"Just imagine-" The two said in unison.

"You and your blalance girlfriend..." Johan said.

"Together forever." The two finished in unison.

D.M still didn't follow. "Wha- what the heck are you guys talkin' about?" He asked rhetorically.

"Gozermon has great powers" Johan said.

Alyssa thought about this. "The digimon warlock. Why, that's- I couldn't possibly-" He then yelled aloud "No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself, Digimon" Johan said, shrugging.

"It was only a suggestion" Omaddon added.

As Johan and Omaddon walk towards the exit, Johan kicked a broken piece of Hikari's statue. D.M turned around upon hearing the statue piece and gasped when he saw a face of Hikari's statue. D.M stood up and picked up the statue face piece with a sad look. He then reached his decision and looked back at the two, who almost left the grotto.

"Wait!" He called them.

"Yeeeeeeeeees?" Johan and Omaddon asked, turning towards D.M.

--

A minute later, Pikachu, Lalamon, Agumon, Gaomon, Falcomon , Bokomon, and Neemon were outside, feeling sorry for D.M.

Lalamon sniffled, wiped some of her tears away and spoke. "Poor D.M."

"I've never seen the dude so sad before." Pikachu said

"I can't believe you two ratted him out!" Agumon snapped at Bokomon and Neemon

"We didn't mean to tell." Bokomon explained.

"Yeah it was a little accident." Neemon said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS A LITTLE ACCIDENT?.!" Gaomon snapped, coming into Bokomon's and Neemon's face.

"I OUGHTA TURN YOU BOTH INTO DIGI DUST!" Gaomon threatened.

"Yeah, D.M put his trust in you and what you two do stab him in back by going to his mistress!" Agumon said.

"Gaomon!" Falcomon scolded.

"Agumon!" Pikachu scolded

"Well, that's still no way to speak to Bokomon and Neemon; even if they did rat D.M out, accident or not." Lalamon said.

"Yeah it _was_ accident." Neemon said.

"Believe it or not Neemon actually tried to keep his mouth shut, but we were under lot of pressure. We couldn't hold it in any longer than we could."

Just then, they heard the boulder come open. They turned to see D.M, Johan, and Omaddon flying/walking off.

"D.M, where are you going?" Pikachu asked as he and the others went over to them.

"D.M, what are you doing with these two?" Gaomon demanded.

"I'm gonna go see Gozermon." D.M replied coldly.

The others stopped dead in their tracks as Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Bokomon gasped in horror upon hearing the name. "D.M, no!" Bokomon yelled as he tried to stop the ghost boy by holding onto his leg. "No! Gozermon is a demon!

"Yeah digimon is a monster!" Neemon shouted

"Oh, yeah?.! If you two are so concerned, then why don't you go tell my misstress! You did that when you told him that I saved Hikari! So go ahead and tell her that I'm outta here! You know you're good at ratting others out!" D.M snarled angrily as he looked at Bokomon and Neemon with an angry look, and shoved them back.

"But… But, We..." Bokomon said, but D.M and the Chaos Duo were already ten miles ahead of them. Bokomon turned towards the gang with a determined look on his face. "Come on!"

They ran after D.M and the animal gang in hot pursuit, fearful that D.M would do something that he and the others would regret for the rest of their lives.

**I'm sorry I had to make you suffer in this chapter sempai**


	7. Chapter 6 Deal with Gozermon

**Chapter 6**

**Deal with Gozermon**

Later, D.M followed Johan and Omaddon through a geyser field until they came to a twisted and evil-looking castle. The digimon assumed that this was where Gozermon lived as he looked up at it nervously and was hesitant to going further.

"Come on." Johan called as D.M looked at him. "It's right this way."

D.M gulped nervously, nodded and followed them in. He was a bit spooked out by the interior of the castle hallways as he followed the animal gang in. What really freaked D.M out was the Nobodies garden, where the white beings looked as if they were trying to tell D.M something. Then, a Nobody grabbed onto D.M's leg, making him yelp. He struggled until he flew up and flew off after Johan and Omaddon until he came to a lab room, which looked like a total mess.

"Ah, I see I have company." A sinister male voice said. D.M froze with shock and spun around to see Gozermon there.

"Come on in my boy, we mustn't lurk in doorways?" He said as entered the room. "Now it's come to my attention that you have fallen for this balance named Hikari. You're not to blame, however. She is the most beautiful creature to walk the earth, ain't she?"

As he continued, he walking around on a table straightening out some stuff. "But there is the one and only perfect solution. In order to get what you desire deeply, all you have to do is become a human yourself, and not to mention a mortal, but that would mean giving up your immortality as well as your digimon powers."

D.M gasped upon hearing this. " Well that's right, but can you actually help me?" He asked with a light of hope inside of him.

Gozermon smirked and turned towards D.M. "My dear boy. That's what I do. I live for doing that. Helping unfortunate digimon- such as yourself."

D.M became a bit nervous as the warlock began to sing.

Gozermon: _**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**_

_**They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange**_

Johan and Omaddon snickered, earning a glare from Gozermon, causing them to shut up.

_**But you'll find that nowadays**_

_**I've mended all my ways**_

_**Repented, seen the light, and made a change**_

_**And I fortunately know a little secret**_

_**It's a talent that I always have possessed**_

_**And here lately, please don't laugh **_

_**I use it on behalf **_

_**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed **_

On his table, a hologram of a skinny man and a fat woman appeared.

"How Pathetic." Omaddon said in annoyance, each earning a smack on the back of the head from Johan.

"Shut up you!" He scolded as Gozermon continued to sing.

Gozermon: _**Poor unfortunate souls **_

_**In pain **_

_**In need **_

_**This one longing to be thinner **_

_**That one wants to get the girl **_

_**And do I help them?**_

He snapped his fingers and the hologram man was more fit and the woman was skinny. The two smiled and hugged.

_**Yes, indeed**_

"Cool!" D.M exclaimed with a smile.

_**Those poor unfortunate souls **_

_**So sad **_

_**So true **_

Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the Heartless garden, Bokomon looked in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the others to come over. Neemon, Agumon, Gaomon, Pikachu (who looked as pale as a ghost because he was terrified by the garden), Lalamon, and Falcomon came up. They then tiptoed through the garden while Pikachu followed, extremely scared out of his wits.

_**They come flocking to me crying**_

_**"Will you help us, pretty please?"**_

_**And I help them!**_

_**Yes I do!**_

_**Now it's happened once or twice **_

_**Someone couldn't pay the price **_

_**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**_

The holograms then turned into holograms of Nobodies, making D.M gasp in horror, and he backed away.

_**Yes, I've had the odd complaint **_

_**But on the whole I've been a saint **_

On 'saint', a spotlight focused on Gozermon and a golden halo appeared over his head. The spotlight was from Omaddon

_**To those poor unfortunate souls **_

After that, Gozermon walked over to D.M, and placed a hand on his shoulder almost creeping D.M out. "Now, here's the deal." He began to explain to D.M as he lead D.M over to the table. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human mortal for three days. Understand that? Three days. Now this is the important part."

As Gozermon continued, a hologram of three suns passed by over a hologram of the earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you must have your precious Hikari fall desperately in love with you."

"Can you be more specific please?" D.M asked.

"Well In your case, you and she must kiss each other."

"Hah, that's it sounds too easy." D.M said with a smirk.

"But I'm afraid you can't kiss with just _any_ kiss; this kiss must be out of true love." Gozermon said, as a hologram of a crown appeared on a heart that shimmered.

"Perfect." D.M said with a smile.

Unknown to anyone, Agumon, Gaomon, Bokomon, Neemon, Lalamon, Pikachu (who was still pretty much scared out of his wits), and Falcomon tiptoed into the room and stayed at the doorway.

"You see, if she does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain a human mortal for all eternity." Gozermon smiled as a hologram of a silhouette of a teenage boy walked, making D.M smile.

"Al right!" D.M exclaimed.

"Hold on a second my boy, I'm not done yet." Gozermon said. "And if you fail to get her to kiss you, well, let's just say you'll return to your normal digimon self."

The hologram of the silhouetted boy turned into a silhouette of D.M in his ghost form and the real D.M frowned, and the hologram faded.

"Way to burst a guys bubble." D.M muttered sadly.

"And then - you belong... to _me_." Gozermon finished in a dark tone.

"What? No! D.M, don't!" Bokomon yelled, but without warning, Johan and Omaddon tied up his and the others' bodies and wrapped a cloth around their mouths, silencing them.

"So what do ya say my boy have we got ourselves a deal?" Gozermon asked D.M.

"Well, if I become a mortal and a human, I'll never see Ladyboreamon or any of my pals ever again." D.M said half to himself.

"Hmm. That's right." Gozermon agreed. "But you will have your girl by your side for all eternity." He then chuckled fiendishly. "Life is full of many tough decisions, ain't it?" He then realized something. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. I'd hate to break it to you, but this offer isn't free. You have to pay for it."

"But I don't have any-" D.M started. He was cut off by Gozermon.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Gozermon responded, "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... your _voice_."

D.M put his own hand on his own throat and asked nervously, "My _voice_?"

"That is correct, dear boy." Gozermon replied. "So, in your case, you won't do any more talking, singing; nothing. Understand?"

"Well, that's not fair." D.M complained. "How's Hikari gonna notice a mute guy like me?"

"Well, you see, having a voice isn't everything." Gozermon explained. "Just because you won't be able to talk anymore doesn't mean you won't lose your devilish good looks and such. Furthermore, you'll also have the elements of body language." He then began to sing again.

Gozermon: _**A lot of girls don't like a lot of blabber **_

_**They think a boy who gossips is a bore**_

As he said this line, Gozermon rushed over to a cupboard and tapped on the door with his powers, making it open.

_**Yes on land it's much preferred for men not to say a word**_

_**And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?**_

_**They're not all that impressed with conversation**_

He threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as D.M looked on.

_**True ladies will avoid it when they can **_

_**But they dote and swoon and fawn **_

_**On a man who's just withdrawn **_

_**It's he who holds his tongue who gets his woman **_

Gozermon then threw a tongue into the cauldron.

_**Poor unfortunate souls**_

_**Go ahead!**_

_**Make your choice!**_

As Gozermon sang the next line, he made a vision of Hikari smiling appear before D.M, who smiled lovingly at the image.

_**I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day**_

_**It won't cost much**_

_**Just your voice!**_

As Gozermon said that part, the vision of Hikari looked like she was saying it, and the vision disappeared, as Gozermon jumped forward, nearly scaring the living daylights out of D.M.

_**You poor unfortunate soul **_

_**It's sad **_

_**But true**_

Gozermon then put a hand on D.M's shoulder, and with his other hand, whipped out a contract appear with a bone-like pen.

_**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet **_

_**You've got to pay the toll **_

_**Take a gulp and take a breath **_

_**And go ahead and sign the scroll!**_

D.M read the first part, which read, "I hereby hand over unto Gozermon Roy Bean; the evil mastermind, one voice." He didn't bother to read the fine print, and he skipped to the far bottom, which read, "Signed, for all eternity, X."

_**Johan, Omaddon, now I've got him, boys **_

_**The boss is on a roll **_

_**This poor- **_

A stern look came onto D.M's face as he looked up.

_**Un-**_

D.M grabbed the pen as his friends eyes widened in horror.

_**Fortunate soul! **_

D.M then turned his own head away while clenching his teeth as he signed 'DarkMagicianmon' on the dotted line. When D.M finished signing his own name, Gozermon took the contract back and smiled evilly. His cauldron then started glowing blue.

Gozermon: _**Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. **_

As Gozermon chanted this, he waved his tentacles, and a blue whirlwind appeared around him and D.M, who looked extremely nervous. Agumon and Gaomon looked determined, and they ran towards the whirlwind to go in and save D.M, only to get knocked back two feet.

_**Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, **_

_**La voce to me! **_

Then, two huge black phantom-like hands appeared out of the tip of Gozermon's own. Each was to his left and right. He then turned black all over, as did D.M.

"Now my boy... sing." Gozermon ordered darkly as he looked at D.M with a look of insanity in his eyes.

D.M nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"That's it boy, keep it up. Keep singing!" Gozermon exclaimed.

Then, the one phantom hand held D.M, who was still singing, still while the other went into his mouth and down his throat and took a gold-glowing sphere out. It was D.M's voice! Even though it was taken from him, D.M's voice still sang. He then clasped his hands over his throats as he looked on with a look of shock on his face. The phantom hands took the sphere to Gozermon and it went into a small pendant hanging around his neck as he smiled fiendishly.

Then, Gozermon began to laugh wickedly as D.M got trapped in a yellow bubble, and he began to completely change. After the transformation was done, D.M was now an eighteen-year-old well-built human boy with his same hairstyle and blue eyes. The bubble that had him trapped then popped, and D.M landed on the ground.

His friends ran over to him, as Lalamon created a portal, and they all jumped in as Gozermon continued to laugh.

Then, in the mortal world, in an ocean nearby Hikari's hometown, D.M came out of the water, gasping for air. Soon enough, the others came up, too, and they all helped D.M swim to shore.

**I always loved this part of the movie I would try to copy the vocal part with Ariel**


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting Hikari

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting Hikari**

By the beach near the castle, Hikari was playing her flute to the tune of the song her mysterious boy sang to her, while Tempest scampered around her. The girl then stopped, and sighed sadly as she stood up.

"Oh man that voice." Hikari said sadly. "I just can't stop thinking about it." She then bent down to Tempest, and petted him. "I've looked everywhere, Tempest. Where could he be?"

Elsewhere, on another part of the shore, D.M, Pikachu, Bokomon, Neemon, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon washed up on shore. Everyone, besides D.M, was exhausted as Neemon fell flat on his face. D.M, who was sitting in the water, woke up slowly, and he touched his arm, and it felt like skin. The boy looked at his refection in the water and saw he was at last a human!

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Preyus's voice called and D.M and the others looked up to see Marucho and Preyus, jumped toward him. Preyus had rolled over to where D.M was sitting and continued in an excited tone.

"Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different about you D.M." He took a guess. "Don't tell me. I got it. You changed your hair! Right? You've been usin' the dinglehopper, right?"

D.M shook his head in response.

"No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me see." Preyus said as Marucho looked shocked (Lalamon had whispered it into his ear what happened). He then sighed in confusion as he paced back and forth, not even bothering to notice D.M was human. "I gotta admit. There is something about you. But I just can't put my finger on it-" He was cut off by both Agumon, Gaomon, and Falcomon.

"D.M'S A HUMAN, YOU IDIOT!" the three shouted in a frustrated manner.

Preyus turned to them a bit shocked on how they just lashed out at him.

"He traded his voice to Gozermon, and now D.M's a human. You big doofus!" Bokomon said in an angry voice.

"I knew guys I was just messing with ya." Preyus said

"Well, D.M has been turned into a human." Pikachu explained as D.M tried to stand up.

"He's gotta make Princess Hikari, fall in love with him." Lalamon added.

"Yeah. And she's gotta kiss him!" Agumon added.

As D.M stood up, he lost his balance, and his legs wobbled.

"Really sounds like a sweet deal." Preyus said

"But he's only got three days!" Falcomon exclaimed in despair as D.M fell down and water splashed on the guys.

"Just look at him! A mortal! A MORTAL!.!" Bokomon exclaimed in despair. He then gasped like he was going to die. "My nerves are shot! This is disaster!

"What's Ladyboreamon gonna say?" Bokomon asked

"I'll tell you what he'll say." Bokomon said as he gripped Pikachu's face squishing him. "SHE'LL SAY SHE'S GOING TO KILL HERSELF TWO DIGIMON, THAT'S WHAT SHE'S GONNA SAY!

"So what do we do?" Neemon asked.

"I'll tell you what we do, we go home right now and tell him what she should've done but we had to chase after the D.M." Bokomon said dragging Neemon by his pants. But D.M got back on his feet and stood in front of them shaking his head.

"And don't shake your head at us Mister!" Bokomon said angrily to D.M.

"Wait a minute maybe we can fix this." Neemon said

"What do you mean?" Bokomon asked.

"Maybe we can have Gozermon reverse the spell." Neemon continued.

"That's genius!" Bokomon exclaimed in happiness, "We can get that warlock to give you your voice back, then you can go home with all the normal digimon and just be..." He tried to look for the right words when he saw that D.M was giving him puppy dog eyes (imagine D.M actually doing that to someone) as Bokomon and Neemon fell victim to the sad gaze.

"Just be..." Bokomon sighed sadly. "Just be miserable for rest of your life." He then groaned. "All right, all right. We'll will try and help you find the girl."

D.M then smiled, and hugged Bokomon and Neemon.

"Oh, Neemon we really are becoming softies haven't we?" Bokomon asked.

"I'm afraid so." Neemon said

D.M then began to run off when Gaomon and Agumon stopped him. "Uh- I don't think it's a good idea to look for that Hikari girl while you're in your birthday suit." The Gaomon warned D.M, who looked confused.

Agumon then chuckled. "What Gaomon means is that you can't go searching for your hearts desire when you're not wearing a single piece of clothing." He said before he burst into laughter.

The blue-haired boy looked down at himself, and freaked out, and dove behind a rock, making Lalamon giggle.

"Can somebody get him some clothes before his streaking makes me sick." Falcomon said

Marucho then looked around and saw an old sail and some rope lying on shore.

"Hey, guys I've got an idea." Marucho said.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Tempest walked along the shore until Tempest's ears twitched. He then got excited and he began scampering around in exaggeration.

"What is it, boy?" Hikari asked him. The wolf then ran down the shore as Hikari chased after him. "Tempest come back!"

Meanwhile, where D.M and the others were, D.M was wearing the sail wrapped around his waist and the rope tied around him like a belt, but was still topless, (Set your minds free but remember girls he's my boyfriend.)

"You look good D.M." Preyus said.

"This is the best you could come up with?" Gaomon asked.

"So what, I don't see you coming up with anything." Marucho said annoyed.

Then, they heard barking. They all turned immediately around to see Tempest coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. He then looked their way, and began running over there.

"We've been spotted, scatter!" Pikachu shouted as him, and the others disappeared hid behind a rock, while Bokomon and Neemon ran away from him.

Neemon and Bokomon screamed in panic, and ran up to D.M, and hid inside a part of his sail. Tempest then ran towards D.M until he chased him around a rock until the boy got up on the rock. Tempest then jumped into his arms and licked him. That was when Hikari came around the corner.

"Tempest!" She called. The teenager then saw Tempest and he got out of D.M's arms and ran over to Hikari. "What's wrong with you boy? Oh." She looked at D.M, who freaked out a little bit, and messed his own hair up a bit by mistake. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry if my pet scared you." She apologized. "He gets really excited around new people." Hikari then took a good look at D.M, and he smiled at her.

"Hey you look sorta familiar to me." She said. "Have we met?" D.M smiled widely and nodded.

"We _have_?" Hikari exclaimed, smiling. D.M nodded again with a smile and Hikari smiled. "I knew it! You're the one! The one I've been looking for! Who are you?"

D.M smiled, and opened his mouth to respond. "DarkMagicianmon," was what he would have said, but no sound came from his mouth and the boy put a hand on his own throat.

'_Aw, man. I'm so stupid! I forgot I traded my voice to Gozermon to be a human.' _D.M thought sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hikari asked with concern. D.M pointed to his own throat, noting that he couldn't talk. "You can't speak?"

D.M just shook his head sadly.

"Oh, gee. I was hoping you were him." Hikari said sadly.

Tempest sighed in frustration, and D.M did the same. Then, he got a bright idea. He tapped Hikari on the shoulder, and he began to make a little game of charades.

"What is it? You're hurt?" The girl asked as the boy made a charade as if he was flapping his arms. "No, that's not it. You need help!"

Then, D.M slipped off the rock and fell face first on the sandy ground. Hikari then helped him up.

"You gotta be more careful." She said. They then looked each other in the eyes, and Hikari looked over D.M's outfit. "Gosh. You must have really been through a lot. Come on. You'll be okay where we're going."

They then walked off with Tempest following. D.M looked back at the others, who smiled while Marucho gave him a thumbs-up. Later, in a bathroom, D.M played in a bubble bath in a huge tub. A guy with brown eyes and hair roughly 20 years old about 5feet 11 and half inches tall, he wore an air bender shirt with orange, green, gold, blue, and black ninja pants on headband with the leaf symbol on it.

"Poor Guy. You must have been through a lot. But don't worry. I'll have ya feeling better in no time." The boy said, known as Airnaruto, said to D.M. He then picked up D.M's "temporary outfit", and looked towards him. "I'll- uh- I'll just get this washed for you."

Later, D.M's outfit was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water-filled tub. Neemon then poked his head out of the jacket and gagged because of the soapy water, but went back in as a washer named Alphonse Elric washed it unaware of Neemon and Bokomon inside it.

"Did you see the guy that came here with Hikari this afternoon?" a boy named Edward Elric Alphonse's brother asked as he washed some clothes. "I mean you guys must have heard about him."

"Well, I heard that Omi said..." Alphonse said as he washed the sail. Under the water, Neemon and Bokomon made a silly and shaky voice underwater. They was then taken out of the water, and then, he burped as Alphonse, who was still unaware of the digimon, continued. "Then again, what do I care what Omi says?"

"That's right. The guy was washed up onto shore, and wearing a sail as an outfit. Third of all, he doesn't even speak." Sakura Haruno added as she ringed the water out of the outfit as Neemon and Bokomon growled angrily after they was unknowingly ringed.

Sakura took the sail and hung it on a clothesline. "Not my idea of a boyfriend. Besides, if Hikari is looking for a guy, I got a list of available ones here."

"Like who Naruto perhaps?" Alphonse asked

"Get back to work Al!" Sakura said.

Neemon and Bokomon , unnoticed, jumped out of the sail, and jumped into a window. Bokomon grumbled angrily before he looked around himself, and gasped. He found a lot of dead fish being cooked, fried, boiled, etc. What shocked them the most was a plate filled with yellow and white colored foods. This shocked him so much that Neemon and Bokomon 's eyes rolled back, and they fainted.


	9. Chapter 8 Wild Kitchen Adventure

**Chapter 8**

**Wild Kitchen Adventure**

In the dining room, Reki was sitting at the table while Hikari looked out the window and on at the sea.

"Hikari, will you stop talking nonsense." Reki said. "Boys don't swim around in the ocean saving people."

Hikari then looked at him as she spoke. "Actually, I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that he flew me out of the ocean and to shore." She said, earning a funny look from Reki. "Look. I may not be making any sense, but believe me; I know that boy who saved me was real. And when I find him, I'll marry him for God's sake."

"Aw, come on, kid. Don't be afraid she won't bite ya." Airnaruto's voice said.

Hikari turned to see D.M enter the room. He was now wearing a violet tux with a black solid color shirt, a green tie, and black shoes.

"Well, Hikari, isn't he amazing?" Reki asked.

"You look... great." Hikari said to D.M while blushing.

"Come on. You're probably starving. Sit here." Reki said, bringing D.M to a chair. The black-haired teenager then sat down in the chair, and he spotted something next to his plate that made him smile. A dinglehopper!

"Not everyday we have a handsome youth with us for dinner. Am I right?" Reki asked Hikari.

"Um, yeah..." Hikari agreed.

D.M then picked up the "dinglehopper", and started combing his hair with it. He stopped to see Hikari giving him a funny look. The boy then looked at Reki, who double-blinked at D.M, who put the fork down in embarrassment. He then saw Reki light a pipe, and D.M smiled in excitement and gestured to see the pipe.

"Huh? You like it?" Reki asked D.M.

The male balance handed the pipe to D.M. "Well, it's been in the family for years and..." Reki began to explain before D.M blew into the pipe with all his might, blowing the contents into Reki's face. The next thing he knew, Reki's face was covered in black soot, making Hikari burst out with laughter.

"Well, that's pretty funny." Airnaruto said with a giggle.

Hikari then stopped laughing. "Sorry about that, Reki-san." Hikari said sheepishly still trying to herself from laughing again.

"Wow, Hikari! You haven't smiled like that in ages!" Airnaruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Reki complained while cleaning his face with a napkin. He then smiled again, and turned towards Airnaruto. "Sooo, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, you're gonna to love it! Chef's making his specialty; stuffed crab!" Airnaruto responded.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, after waking up from their own fainting, Bokomon and Neemon poked their heads out from behind a big box of cereal, and they saw a girl with black hair, violet eyes, wearing a purple shirt jeans and boots, she was known as Ruka. As he went over to a counter with a few salmon on it, she started singing.

Ruka: _**Les poissons**_

_**Les poissons**_

_**How I love les possions**_

_**Love to chop**_

On "chop", Ruka chopped the salmon in half, making the two cringe.

_**And to serve little fish**_

Ruka then chopped the salmon three more times, making Bloo cringe three more times.

_**First I cut off their heads**_

_**Then I pull out the bones**_

_**Ah mais out**_

_**Ca c'est toujours delish**_

Ruka then cut off the head of the salmon and pulled out the bones, making Bokomon look as if he was going to vomit.

_**Les poissons**_

_**Les poissons**_

_**Hee hee hee**_

_**Hah hah hah**_

_**With the cleaver I hack them in two**_

The two then ran off to another part of the counter, and looked the head of a salmon in the eyes. The digimon then gasped as he looked the dead fish's head in the eyes.

_**I pull out what's inside**_

_**And I serve it up fried**_

_**Cause I love little fishes **_

_**Don't you?**_

Neemon and Bookomon then saw an empty crabs shell, and hid inside of it. He then picked up a piece of lettuce and tried to walk away underneath it.

Ruka: _**Here's something for tempting the palate**_

_**Prepared in the classic technique**_

_**First you pound the fish with a mallet**_

_**Then, you slash through the skin**_

_**Give the belly a slice**_

_**Then you rub some salt in**_

_**Cause that makes it taste nice**_

On "slash" and "slice", the two cringed.

Then Ruka picked up the lettuce Bokomon and Neemon was hiding under and she was mistaken as a crab because of the shell.

Ruka: _**Oh no! I missed two**_

As she sang again, he picked up "the crabs", and started doing dramatic poses with him.

_**Oh, my God!**_

_**What is this?**_

_**How on earth could I miss**_

_**Such a sweet little crabs by a tab?**_

_**Quel dommage**_

_**What a loss**_

_**Here we go in the sauce**_

He then tossed the crab in a bowl of sauce.

_**Now some flour**_

_**I think just a dab**_

Ruka then tossed flour all over them, making him white all over, and they sneezed.

_**Now I stuff you with bread**_

The chef then stuffed bread into the turtle.

_**It don't hurt cause you're dead**_

_**And you're certainly lucky you are**_

Bloo then spat the bread out, and gasped for air.

_**Cause it gonna be hot**_

_**In my big silver pot**_

_**Toodle loo mon poisson!**_

_**Au revoir!**_

Ruka then threw the two towards a pot of boiling water. Luckily, they grabbed onto the side of the pot, saving themselves. A bit of the hot water then splashed onto their legs if and he yelled out as he went flying out of his crab disguise. He then hopped back on the counter. This caught Ruka's attention. Bloo looked towards them, and he screamed, and began to run off until Ruka picked him up, and looked at him with a funny look.

"Hey. Thes are no crabs, what is this." Ruka said in confusion.

The two then glared angrily at the girl, and opened their mouths really wide, and chomped on Ruka's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!" Ruka screamed.

As Ruka tried to grab Neemon who was on top of the stove his hand ended up touching the open burning stove, and she screamed in pain. Then Bokomon dropped a pot on Ruka's foot and he hopped around holding her foot.

She then glared daggers and grab a bunch of knives and tried hitting them but missed, unaware that they made it to the counter and dumped the bowl of sauce on Ruka's head. Ruka then picked up a butcher axe and chopped the counter in two but noticed the two were gone, she looked around and saw them running away screaming until they reached a china cabinet, and turned to Ruka running at them while screaming, and she jumped at them. The two digimon then screamed, and went behind the cabinet.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Hikari, Reki, D.M, and Airnaruto heard loud noises coming from the kitchen.

"Uh- I better go see how the stuffed crabs are coming along." Airnaruto said nervously. She then ran off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, which looked like a tornado had hit, Ruka were tearing it apart, looking for Bokomon and Neemon.

"Come out of your hiding place and fight you little cowards and fight me!.!" Ruka shouted angrily as he looked under the table.

Airnaruto then entered the kitchen, and saw the kitchen a mess

"RUKA!!" Airnaruto shouted angrily.

He stopped tearing the place apart, and slowly turned towards the doorway to see an angry-looking Airnaruto there. Ruka then yelped and laughed nervously.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Airnaruto scolded.

Ruka then stepped forward. "Well I was just uh-um-I-uh, I'm very sorry Airnaruto?" He said simpering.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Airnaruto asked as he headed back to the room carrying trays.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, Airnaruto walked in with the trays. And the three were still talking.

"So, Hikari, do you think your new friend would like to see the kingdom? I mean, like as a tour?" Reki suggested.

Hikari, who was completely not listening to her guardian and was looking at D.M, turned towards Reki. "Uh- could you say that again, Reki-san? I wasnt' paying attention." Hikari asked him.

"Well, one thing's for sure is that you'll never meet your dream boy by just moping about in this castle!" Reki told her.

As Reki lifted his plate cover, D.M looked in that direction, and silently gasped when he saw Bokomon and Neemon on Reki's plate, and Bokomon said quietly, "Shh!" The young violet-clad boy then took his plate cover off, and signaled them to come across. they then nodded, so he crawled over to D.M's plate, unnoticed by anyone besides D.M. When they got to D.M's plate, the blue-haired boy slammed the cover back onto his plate.

"I mean, come on!" Reki finished in complaint to Hikari.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Hikari said. She then looked at D.M. "So, do you want to go with me on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?" She asked him. D.M then nodded with a smile.

_Perfect. I'll have the opportunity to get her to fall in love with me and kiss me, lady luck you owe me._ D.M thought as he continued to nod to Hikari.

"Wonderful! Now let's eat before this turtle runs away!" Reki said with a smile. He then poked his fork into the lettuce on his plate, where Bokomon and Neemon was. He then huffed in frustration. "Me and my big mouth!" He complained.

Later that night, D.M (now clad in purple pajamas) watched from his bedroom balcony down at the courtyard as Hikari played happily with tempest, who seemed to be barking happily.

"Come on boy!" She exclaimed. He then jumped in her arms, and licked her face happily.

Then, she looked up at the balcony to see D.M there and she waved. D.M blushed and waved back. Hikari then began to sing little and to D.M it was heavenly.

_**Darkness of White you can **_

_**Through the sadness take your flight**_

_** And become the wings that pierce the veil **_

_**spreading strong and true tonight**_

_** Brought into the light at last by the cold exposing sun **_

_**I was granted freedom tamed to become the chosen one **_

_**Through the mirror, night reflected miraculous to see **_

_**My soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper me **_

_**Breaking the dark of night **_

_**peircing through the painted white **_

_**Cut it all away from yesterday til a new eras in sight**_

_**Unlock the heart within let it spread its wings and soar **_

_**Rising up in flight through the night of white and fly on forever more**_

He then walked into his room where Bokomon was complaining as he got some lettuce off him. Then, a portal appeared, and Pikachu, Lalamon, Agumon, Gaomon, and Falcomon came out of it.

"Hey, D.M. How are things so far?" Agumon asked D.M.

D.M looked at him with a confused look.

Lalamon then giggled. "He can't talk. Remember?" She said.

Pikachu then spotted Bokomon and Neemon complaining while brushing the lettuce out of his warmer. "Hey, Bokomon. What's wrong?" The pokemon asked him.

"Well if you must know, me and Neemon had to bathe in soapy laundry water. Then, I almost got killed by a crazy girl, this had to be the worst day of my life." Bokomon explained unhappily. D.M then came over to Bokomon, and patted him on the head.

D.M then went over to his bed, and got on it. He then realized that it was very soft, and relaxed.

"Well, we hope that you're happy for what we doing for you!" Bokomon told D.M

"Now it is time to get serious!" Neemon told D.M.

"Luckily, you got the right guy to get dating tips from." Agumon said with a smile.

"Oh, brother" Gaomon complained while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" Agumon said in annoyance to them. He then looked back at D.M. "Tomorrow, when that Hikari babe takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best! You gotta flex your upper body muscles, like this!" He continued while demonstrating flexing his muscles.

"Yeah. And you gotta give her a 'Kiss me, baby!' gaze, like this!" Falcomon added as he demonstrated a 'Kiss me, babe!' gaze.

"Yeah! And pucker your lips. Like this!" Pikachu added, puckering up his lips with his eyes closed.

They then heard snoring, and Pikachu stopped his puckering demonstration, and opened one eye to see D.M fast asleep. The guys then smiled while Lalamon, Agumon, and Gaomon pulled out some sleeping bags. They then got into their bags as Bokomon and Neemon got on D.M's bed, and fell asleep on the pillow next to him.

Bokomon smiled as he turned off the light and got into his own bed. "You are hopeless, D.M. You know that? Completely hopeless." He said with a smile before he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, in the palace, Ladyboreamon was pacing back and forth in worry in the throne room. That was when Yuemon came running up to her. Ladyboreamon then turned to look at him with hope.

"Tell me. Did you find them?" Ladyboreamon asked hopefully.

"No your Majesty. We found no search of D.M, Bokomon, Neemon, or friends anywhere." Stitch said sadly while shaking his head. "We searched everywhere. The temple, the city, the dump; everywhere, and we haven't found them."

"Well, you gotta keep lookin'. Leave no rock unturned or no alley unexplored! No one can stop to sleep or rest until it's assured that D.M and the others are safely at home!" sheordered.

Yuemon then nodded as he bowed. "Yes madam." He said before he ran off to continue the search.

Ladyboreamon then sat down sadly in her throne. "Oh what have I done? What have I done." She said sadly as a small tear trickled down her cheek.


	10. Chapter 9 Kiss the Guy

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Kiss the Guy**_

The next day, in the kingdom, D.M who was now dressed in blue jeans, a black short sleeved shirt underneath a purple unbuttoned short sleeved one, and black shoes. Hikari took D.M for a tour of the kingdom in a red convertible. What made Hikari chuckle was when D.M leaned over the side of the car, and he was looking at the view from underneath the car. As the car passed by on a bridge, Pikachu who was running behied the car, unnoticed, trying to catch them.

"Yo, Bokomon Neemon. Has she kissed him yet? " The pokemon asked.

Then, Bokomon poked his head out of his hiding place and spoke to him. "Nothing. " He replied, shaking his head as Pikachu groaned.

Later, in the plaza, D.M looked on at everything with a smile as Hikari stood next to him.

"Oh, Judy!" A voice called, getting the boy's attention. He looked in the direction of the voice to see a puppet show, and he went over to the booth, and pulled the Punch puppet off of the hand. Whoops! D.M thought with a goofy smile.

A little later, D.M and Hikari danced in the plaza, as they smiled. Then, a minute later, they were driving off to the countryside underneath an archway as Marucho and Preyus ran up with two others, one was a boy, with with green eyes, slightly spiky brown colored hair, and his attire included a red and blue shirt with a purple jewel hanging from his neck, blue jeans, and black trainers the other was a dragon , they were Ross and Shelby two friends of D.M , they landed on a perch and spoke to Pikachu who was suddenly accompanied by Agumon, Gaomon, and Lalamon.

"Hey guys, I heard the news about D.M, is it true that he became a human?" Shelby asked.

"That's right." Pikachu answered.

"So what's the story, any tongue action?" Preyus asked.

"Zip." Agumon responded shaking his head.

"Nada." Lalamon replied shaking her head as well.

"Zilch." Gaomon finished.

Marucho just sighed and Ross look disappointed.

"Well if that guy wants to stay human, he better get crackin'!" Ross complained

Later, as Hikari and D.M rode along the countryside, D.M made a gesture as if he wanted to drive.

Hikari shrugged. _I don't see why not. _She thought.

The two then switched places, and D.M was in the driver's seat while Hikari sat in the passenger seat. But when D.M drove, he drove like a maniac. Hikari then saw that the chasm in front of the car and screamed. The car drove off the, but it made it safely to the other side. Afterward, D.M drove more calmly, making Hikari calmer with a sigh.

Later, that evening, D.M and Hikari sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, the others tried to see if anything was happening.

"Move over, guys! I can't see a thing." Pikachu grunted, trying to look over the them.

"What's the point, nothings happening." Gaomon said.

"Only one day left! Might as well throw in the towel!" Falcomon said.

"Falcomon!" Agumon shouted.

Then they all clasped their hands over Agumon's mouth unless they heard him but they didn't.

"Falcomon, we mustn't loose hope." Lalamon said.

"Yeah, he still has a chance." Marucho said.

"Yeah, I mean look around us, this is the perfect setting for kissing." Ross said.

"Yes, but something is missing, like the mood of this place." Lalamon said

Preyus then thought about it for a minute, and got an idea. "Hey! I got an idea! This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back!" He exclaimed, rolling off.

"Oh, no!" Marucho said in worry as Preyus climbed up a tree. The young boy then turned towards the others. "Cover your ears!"

"Why?" Ross asked.

"You mean you've never heard Preyus sing?" Lalamon asked.

"It's like nails down a chalkboard." Pikachu said

Then they all covered their ears and Ross and Shelby decided to play along. Luckily, they couldn't hear Jack's terrible singing, which could even cause glass to break.

In the boat, Hikari heard Preyus's terrible singing, and cringed. "Gee! Sounds like something's dying out there! Whatever it is somebody should just shoot it and put it out of it's misery." She complained to D.M, who nodded as he cringed.

He looked up at Preyus, who gave him the "O.K." hand signal as he continued to sing. The teenage boy then put his face in his own hands in frustration. Oh _Yeah. This will surely improve my chances of kissing Hikari by a million percent… Not!_ He thought with sarcasm and frustration.

Gaomon then looked up at Preyus, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That's it I have had enough." Gaomon said

Gaomon picked up a rock and then threw it at Preyus, when Preyus caught it he lost balance and fell into the lake.

"Thank you Gaomon" Bokomon said as he hopped over to a bush.

"You want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Bokomon complained, getting out a duffel bag, and he took an instrument out for everyone each. "First of all, we gotta create the mood."

"Percussion." Bokomon said, as some of the guys started playing the drums.

"Strings." Lalamon continued, and the others began to play various string instruments.

"Winds." Neemon continued and the rest began to play various winds instruments.

"Words." Shelby and Ross finished at the same time, and they began to sing.

Shelby_**: There you see him**_

_**Sittin' there across the way**_

Ross: _**He don't got a lot to say,**_

_**But there's somethin' about him**_

They leaned towards Hikari, who looked at D.M with confusion, as the two friends continued. D.M then looked at the three, and silently gasped.

Shelby: _**And you don't know why,**_

_**But you're dyin' to try**_

The two sang: _**You wanna kiss the guy**_

They then hid and Hikari turned to look behind herself.

"What the-? Did you hear something? " The girl asked.

D.M just shrugged as they began to sing again continued to sing, and Gaomon, Agumon, Lalamon, Neemon, Bokomon, Falcomon, besides Preyus, who was still unconscious, joined in.

All (except for Preyus, D.M and Hikari): _**Yes, you want him**_

_**Look at him, you know you do**_

D.M and Hikari then looked at each other with a smile.

_**It's possible he wants you too**_

Bokomon and Neemon sang_**: There's one way to ask him**_

_**It don't take a word**_

The others looked on with smiles of hope as D.M and Hikari leaned towards each other face to face. The blue-haired teen moved in for the kiss, but Hikari leaned back. D.M then put his own face in his own hands. Literally.

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the guy**_

Ross then turned towards the other with a smile.

"Sing with us now." He said, and they all began to sing.

All (besides D.M, Preyus, and Hikari): _**Sha la la la la la**_

_**My, oh my**_

_**Looks like the girl's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the guy**_

D.M felt pretty frustrated right now. You could tell in his features as well.

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't it sad?**_

_**Ain't it a shame?**_

_**Too bad, she's gonna miss the guy**_

"You know, I feel sorry that I don't know your name". Hikari said to D.M. "Hm. Maybe I could guess. Is it, I mean I have a one in a million chance right, so is it Prescott?"

D.M shook his head, making a look that said, 'Eew! No!'

"I'm kidding." Hikari said. "How about- Kevin?"

D.M shook his head again in disgust.

"Aluc?"(1)

Bokomon leaned forward towards Hikari and whispered. "D.M. His name is D.M. its short for Darren Maggio(2)" He said before hiding.

"Darren?" Hikari wondered aloud. Then, D.M nodded and smiled.

"Darren? " Hikari asked D.M in excitement, smiling. He nodded again.

"Well, I like it." Hikari said with a smile. "Okay, Darren."

Bokomon began to sing as Agumon and Pikachu opened the drapes to the lagoon and D.M and Hikari's boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon.

Ross: _**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

Then, Bokomon rose out of the water, unnoticed by both D.M and Hikari.

_**Girl, you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be sweetest**_

_**He don't say a word**_

_**And he won't say a word**_

_**until you kiss the guy**_

The others then joined in again.

All (besides D.M, Preyus, and Hikari): _**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

Then, the Winx Girls flew through, scattering sparkles.

_**Go on and kiss the guy**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You want to kiss the guy**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Float along**_

_**Listen to the song**_

At this point, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo were dancing when Preyus came down in front of them, singing terribly. They glared at him, and Eduardo gave him a good kick in the backside, making the Bakugan go flying.

_**The song says kiss the guy**_

Then, a few fish swam around the boat on their own backs as they sprayed water from their own mouths like whales.

_**Sha la la la la**_

_**The music plays**_

_**Do what the music says**_

_**You got to kiss the guy**_

_**You've got to kiss the guy**_

As D.M and Hikari looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.

_**You wanna kiss the guy**_

_**You've gotta kiss the guy**_

Lalamon was looking on with a smile as she held Agumon and Gaomon's hands, while Shelby grabbed Preyus by the throat and shook him around. "WELL, WHAT'RE YA WAITING FOR?" Bokomon shouted

_**Go on and kiss the guy**_

When D.M and Hikari were about to kiss, the boat somehow tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Bokomon put his own face into his own hands as if he lost all hope, and the others swam/flew/ran off.

"That klutz!" Agumon snapped in frustration.

"They were so close, too!" Falcomon complained.

"Just great." Gaomon said.

"Great!" Ross said in frustration.

"Whoa! Hang on! I gotcha." Hikari said as he and D.M stood up.

Unknowing to them, from a tree, Johan and Omaddon were hiding in the bushes, and Johan was holding up his whip which he somehow used to make the boat tip over. Meanwhile, from his lair, Gozermon watched D.M and Hikari standing up in the water (totally drenched) from his holographic imager. The sinister digimon then smiled as he spoke. "Nice work boys. That was a close one." His smile then turned into a scowl. " Almost TOO close!" He then growled. "That little brat! Ugh! He's better than I gave him credit for!"

He then rushed over to his cupboard and got out some sort of artifact that look liked a like a digi-egg with the symbol of Darkness.

"At this rate, by the time they kiss, it will happen before sunset for sure. Well, it's time Gozermon Roy Bean took matters into his OWN HANDS!" He yelled as he powered up the the egg in one of his hands he continued evilly as he held out the medallion that contained D.M's voice. "Ladyboreamon's student shall be mine! And then, I'll make her writhe! I'll make it sure that I see her breathe her VERY LAST BREATH!"

Then we see a close up of Gozermon's face and the digi-egg and medallion blocking our view of Gozermon.

"Power of Darkness!" he shouted while he was hidden behind the egg!

The digimon then started to glow and he laughed derisively as he lowered it to reveal he transformed into a normal teenage boy and his voice changed.

Later, that evening, Hikari played her flute as she stood on a balcony, overlooking the sea. Reki then approached her after she had stopped playing after a sad sigh.

"Hikari-chan?" Reki asked as Hikari turned towards him.

"Yeah Reki-san?" Hikari asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say that a boy who is warm and caring, one who is real, is better than any mystery man." the man told her. Reki then left her alone on the balcony.

Hikari thought about this for a minute, and looked up at D.M (who she thought was call Darren), who stood at his bedroom window as he fixed his hair and he then went to bed. Hikari then smiled, but then frowned and sighed sadly as she looked down at her flute. Then she looked towards the sea, and, with all her might, she tossed the flute as far away into the ocean. She then looked back up at D.M's bedroom window.

She then began to walk off to go see D.M. But then, Hikari heard a voice singing. She looked around for the source of the voice. The teenager then looked down at the shore, and she saw a well-built seventeen-year-old boy walking along the shore as he sang. He had had blood red eyes, white hair that looked like fire, he was wearing black boots, dark violet pants, a black jacket over a red shirt.

_Who could he be? That voice sounds so familiar, but I've never seen him before. _Hikari wondered in thought.

Then, the boy's singing voice caused Hikari to become hypnotized, and her eyes were hazed over. And it just happened; Hikari had literally fallen under the boy's spell.

1. the name Aluc is the name of my little brother

2. Darren Maggio was the name sempai-kun had used when he went into my past


	11. Chapter 10 Wedding Crashers

**Chapter 10**

**Wedding Crashers**

The next day, D.M and the gang were asleep in the bedroom. At that same time, Marucho suck in with Preyus.

"Hey, D.M, wake up!" Marucho shouted happily. "I just heard the greatest news ever!"

With that, D.M and the others woke up zonked out. Just then, Marucho shook the former ghost's hand. "We did it, buddy! We actually did it! Congratulations!" Marucho congratulated happily.

"Yeah, I always knew you had it in you." Preyus said congratulating him.

"What do you mean, Marucho?" Pikachu asked with a groan.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard! The whole town's talking about it! Hikari's getting hitched today!" Marucho answered.

"Say what?" Agumon asked in confusion.

Gaomon thought at this, and spoke up. "Wait a minute. You mean...?" he asked.

Marucho then nodded. "You betcha; she's gettin' married!" He answered with a smile before coming over to Bokomon, and giving him a noogie. "You silly sidewalker, you! I just came by to wish you luck! Me and the rest of the gang will be there to cheer ya on, D.M! We wouldn't missed it!" With that, he took Preyus, and jumped out the window.

They all looked confused, and then smiled as he looked at D.M. "Looks like you're gonna get true love's kiss after all, D.M!" Agumon said with a smile.

"I guess there is such a thing as luck." Gaomon said

"Of course Gaomon." Lalamon said, "We just needed a little faith."

By now, D.M looked extremely excited. He then went over to Bokomon and Neemon, gave them a big hug, let go, and ran into his closet and came out wearing his human clothes and ran out of the room with the others catching up.

As D.M reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when the boy came to a balcony, he looked down in the foyer, and a shock met his eyes. Down there was Hikari and Reki, along with the boy she saw from the other night. At that same time, D.M's friends came up next to him, and looked to see the three down there.

"Who's that?" Pikachu asked, referring to the boy with Hikari.

"Well, looks like I owe ya an apology, Hikari." Reki said to Hikari (who was still in her trance). "I guess this mystery man actually exists, and he is quite the charmer. Congratulations, uh what was your name again?"

"It is Drake, and Psst it was nothing." Drake said and waved his hand like he was saying it was no big deal.

"Well thank you Drake." Reki said shaking Drake's hand, "Now I must ask, how did you save Hikari again?"

"Well, as you can see, that night I was rowing in my boat, I found Hikari floating on that raft, and I couldn't let her drown." Drake said with a smirk.

Hikari nodded. "We wish to be married at once." She said to Reki.

"Right away? But shouldn't we take time to make the preparations and..." Reki began before Hikari interrupted.

"No; this afternoon, Reki. The wedding ship should depart at sunset." The silver haired girl answered.

Back on the balcony, the entire gang looked extremely shocked. "WHAT?.!" Agumon yelled in disbelief.

"This can't be happening!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"Yeah, after all that hard work!" Neemon said in frustration.

"And to make matters worse, Hikari isn't marrying D.M; she's marrying that boy with her right there." Falcomon added.

"Oh, no!" Lalamon said in shock.

"Well, if you insist." Reki said to Hikari with a shrug, unaware of the gang up on the balcony.

D.M was now so upset that tears flooded up in his eyes. He then ran off with the other following. Only Drake saw them leaving. The white haired boy then looked at the necklace still hanging around his neck as he chuckled evilly, yet quietly.

Later, D.M arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. The others were there as well. The ex-digimon then clenched his fist in anger, and punched a pole on the dock before sitting down and crying.

"Aw man!" Agumon said sadly.

"Yeah." Lalamon agreed, and she sighed sadly. "And I thought that Hikari really loved him."

D.M then sat down holding his legs and tried to cry but couldn't even make a crying sound. Agumon, Lalamon, and Gaomon came to him and lowered to D.M's level and comforted him.

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Marucho and Preyus were flying around the ship until Preyus heard something coming from one of the window's.

"What's that?" Preyus asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." Marucho said.

"It sounds like D.M." Preyus said.

"That can't be, he doesn't have his voice."

They flew over to an open window and peeked in and saw not D.M, but Drake.

Drake: _**What a fine-looking groom I'll make, my boy I'll look divine**_

_**Things are working out according to my ultimate design**_

With an evil smirk, he picked up a pin and threw it at a vase, destroying it, much to the viewers' shock.

_**Soon I'll have that little digimon and the digital world will be mine!**_

As Drake laughed evilly, he looked into the mirror. The two looked shocked to see Gozermon in Drake's reflection. " Gozermon?.!.?.!" Preyus exclaimed in shock.

"Aw, no! He's gonna... we gotta...!" Marucho stammered. He then ran at the wall, only to ram in it.

Marucho then quickly got back to his senses and grabbed Preyus and flew back to the docks.

Back on the dock, D.M was still in a heap with the others looking on sadly. At that same time, Marucho and Preyus were heading for them.

"D.M! D.M!" Marucho and Preyus yelled at the top of his lungs. "We got big trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Agumon asked.

"Well, we were heading for the ship." Marucho said, beginning to explain.

"Yeah. Then, we looked into the groom's dressing room. And D.M wasn't in there!" Preyus added.

"There's more! The guy was looking in a mirror, singing with D.M's voice." Marucho added.

Marucho then grabbed Bokomon and Neemon by the shirt and chest, and looked them in the eyes. "BUT THAT'S NOT ALL, MORE TO IT, THE GUY THAT HIKARI IS GONNA MARRY IS ACTUALLY GOZERMON! DO YOU UNDERSTAND A WORD I'M SAYING?.!.?.! THE PRINCESS IS GOING TO MARRY GOZERMON IN DISGUISE!" The red haired Goth shouted, shaking Neemon.

Upon hearing " Gozermon", D.M looked shocked.

"Marucho are you sure?" Gaomon asked.

"Gaomon have I ever been wrong?" Marucho asked Gaomon who looked at him like he was saying 'Do you really want me to answer that?'. "I mean when it's important!"

Falcomon thought upon hearing of Gozermon in disguise, and he looked shocked. "Hold on! If Gozermon's in disguise as a teen, then that means he's cheating on D.M's deal!" He exclaimed angrily.

"He's even more of a creep than we thought." Lalamon said.

"Great. What do we do?" Pikachu asked, worried.

D.M stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sunset as well. "_Before __the sun__ sets on the third day_..." Gozermon's voice said from inside D.M's mind in a haunting way.

With a look of determination, D.M jumped up and tried to fly, forgetting that he couldn't. He then fell into the water, and began swimming towards the ship.

Bokomon then looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu. Get D.M over to that boat as fast as possible." The kid ordered.

"I'll try!" He said, and he started to help D.M as he swam for the boat.

"We'll help to!" Lalamon said as she and Falcomon carried Gaomon and Agumo used some flew off with them.

"Neemon we've got to get to Ladyboreamon." Bokomon said creating a portal. He then looked at the others. "Marucho, you and Preyus find way to stall that wedding by any means necessary! I know we can count on you!" With that, they walked into the portal.

"Marucho, we've gotta round up the guys! Preyus said.

"You're right, let's go!" Marucho said flying Preyus out to the plaza and saw Ross and Shelby walking down the street, and so they ran up to them in front of them.

"Marucho, Preyus what's the hurry?" Ross asked.

"There's no time for that, D.M's in trouble." Marucho said.

"What do you mean Trouble.?" Shelby asked

"Gozermon disguised himself as a human and now he's going to marry Hikari."

"Say what?" the two asked.

"There's no time to explain, let's go!" Preyus said as Marucho flew them trying to catch up with the boat.

Then Ross and Shelby took off into the air and they followed Marucho.

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Hikari and Drake/Gozermon walked down the aisle. The disguised villain then noticed Tempest growling at him with his teeth gritted, but Drake/Gozermon kicked him. With a look of satisfaction on his face, he and Hikari continued down the aisle until they reached the end and stopped in front of Monk Miroku.

"Dearly beloved..." Miroku began.

A mile from the ship, Pikachu and D.M were still swimmg towards the ship. "Hang on, D.M. We're almost there!" Pikachu said.

Back on the ship, Drake/Gozermon smiled evilly, watching the sun setting as Monk Miroku continued.

"Now do you, Hikari, take Drake, to be your lawfully-wedded husband, through health and sickness till death departs you?" Miroku asked.

"I do." Hikari said, still in her trance.

"And do you..."

"Charge!" A voice shouted.

Drake/Gozermon and everyone turned as, Marucho, Preyus, author gang, along with Zatch and Kiyo, Yusuke Urameshi, Kids Next Door, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, The Xiaolin Dragons, Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon and Falcomon arrived on the ship, causing mayhem.

First off, the Foster's gang started throwing tomatoes at the disguised villain. At that same time, some of the KND flew on jetpacks, and dropped water balloons on him. Then, Omi came right up to Drake/Gozermon, and kicked him really hard in the shin, making the villain scream.

"Oh, shut up!" Raimundo said in annoyance before throwing a tomato, and it hit Gozermon/Drake on the mouth, silencing him.

"Then by the power invested in me..." Miroku began before he looked up and looked confused. "Is this part of the wedding?"

Drake/Gozermon pulling the tomato out of his mouth and looked really angry. "You insolent little!" He yelled angrily before he looked down, and to his shock, Zatch was below him. "What?!" Drake/Gozermon shouted.

"Rauzaruk!" Kiyo called out.

Zatch began to pummel Drake/Gozermon with his fists and feet until finally sent him hurdling onto a table.

"Oh now I'm mad!" Drake/Gozermon shouted.

"You think your mad now, wait till you see this." A voice heard, and Drake/Gozermon turned to see Yusuke powering up his fist.

"SHOTGUN!" Yusuke shouted firing a blast from his fist at Drake/Gozermon and he started flying backwards, until he looked and saw he was heading towards the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Guys, Dragon X Kumei formation!" Raimundo shouted, and they got into position and they ran toward Drake/Gozermon and Omi and Kimiko in the middle were rolling like a wheel and sent Drake/Gozermon back towards Agumon and Lalamon who whacked him sending him hurdling into the wedding cake.

During the craziness, Pikachu and D.M got onto the deck in the nick of time. Drake/Gozermon, now a total mess, stood up, looking really furious. At that same time, Marucho and Preyus came up to him.

"What do you two want?" He snapped in annoyance. The only thing Marucho did in response was blow loud air-horn in his face.

"Why you..." Drake/Gozermon growled, angrily grabbing Marucho by the arms. "I've had enough of this!"

With that, Drake/Gozermon snapped his fingers and summoned a group of Heartless. "Heartless? Here?" Reki exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey Shelby looks like we got work to do." Ross said.

"Hyper-beam" Ross shouted wiping out some heartless.

As heartless began coming for Shelby, who burnt them to a crisp.

"Want some, come and get some!' She shouted firing fireballs.

"Pscho boost!" Ross said blasting Heartless back causing them to fall off the boat.

"Yeah, that's it keep coming!" Shelby shouted blasting Heartless.

Just then Agumon and Lalamon grabbed Drake/Gozermon's arms and restrained him, Tempest came running in front of him and flappped his wings creating blast of wind on Drake/Gozermon causing him to fly backwards. He yelled in pain and Agumon and Lalamon let go of him, as the Heartless disappeared. He also lost the medallion, which flew up into the air and landed on the ground, breaking it. The voice that was in it got freed and floated up to D.M, singing. Hikari came out of her trance just as everyone looked at D.M, especially Drake/Gozermon, eyes back to normal, who was looking furious at him. Then, the sphere went into D.M's throat as he finished singing.

"Darren?" Hikari wondered quietly.

"Hikari!" D.M exclaimed happily as Tempest ran up to D.M and licked him happily. D.M petted him in response.

"You can talk? Then you are the one!" Hikari said happily as she ran up to D.M and hugged him.

"Hikari! Get away from that brat!" Drake/Gozermon yelled angrily. He suddenly realized that he spoke with his normal voice and covered his mouth with his eyes widened.

"Oh, Hikari. I wanted to tell you." D.M said happily. Just as they were about to kiss...

"Hikari, NO!" Gozermon shouted.

At that same time, the sunset and D.M held his chest in pain as fractel code surrouned him turning him back to his digimon self.

"Darren?" Hikari asked in shock.

"I wanted to tell you Hikari I'm really called Darkmagicanmon but-." D.M began but was cut off by Drake/Gozermon.

"It's too late for that brat!" Drake/Gozermon laughed evilly. "You're too late! YOU'RE TOO LATE! Hah-Hah-Hah, POWER OF DARKNESS!" With that, Drake holding the egg to reveal his real digimon form, making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.

The digimon grabbed D.M in his arms while creating a portal to the Digital World. Gozermon then looked at Hikari, who was still shocked. "So long, Baby Cakes! " The warlock shouted as he dissappear into the digital world with D.M.

"No!" Hikari shouted in shock before the guys disappeared into the portal after Gozermon.

The girl looked up in determination. She knew what she had to do. With that, Hikari ran off to get ready to save D.M.


End file.
